Fate Decides
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: After being with her beloved husband, Farkas, and the Companions, Keira meets some new "friends" and her life forever changes, until tragedy strikes and a unexpected person steps in. Takes place after The Path of a Werewolf. (i own nothing besides the unfamiliar)
1. Prologue

The two moons were beginning to rise when the Dragonborn walked into Breezehome of Whiterun. It was a long day of trying to find the last of the dragons after Alduin's defeat, now she was finally back home to her husband, Farkas.

Keira smiled when she saw her husband descend from the stairs with a smile of his strong, Nordic face."Welcome back, love," he said in his cold voice that made her fall for him as he walked up to her.

"Farkas," she said lovingly as he took her into his arms. The Nordic woman closed her eyes as she rested her head on his strong chest armor. She hated when she had to leave, but she did bring him once in a while. She knew how the Companions needed him at times, and knew that he was always waiting for her return. This time, she was gone for nearly a month, now she was planning to stay for more than a month.

He then smiled down at her with his dark eyes shining. "I was just about to make dinner. You must tell me about your adventures."

She chuckled at that as he headed to the fire pit in the middle of the living room and began to fill it up with wood. "I'm sorry I didn't let you come with me," she said with a smile as she took a sit, watching her husband prepare the fire. "I was going everywhere."

He then looked at her as he as he was heading to a lit candle on the table beside her. "I worry about you," he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead, then her lips.

Keira watched him sadly as he placed the delicate flame to the wood. He knew why she didn't like to bring him. She didn't know any magic, let alone healing, and only had so many health potion in her bag. If her husband and her got hurt away from a town and she didn't have enough, things would get bad.

As they were eating some chicken soup that Farkas cooked- thanks to her teachings- they were talking about her adventures. She just got back from Marthol from a strange meeting that she had in an abandoned shack. A meeting that she wished that she could've avoided and a meeting that she hid from her husband.

She then remembered something else odd. "On my way to Whiterun," she began, changing the subject from Marthol, "I met a very peculiar person."

He lowered his spoon into his bowl and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Who?"

"A jester," she answered with a smirk of disbelief. Her smirk disappeared. "A wheel broke on his cart up the road. Needed help from a farmer who didn't want to help. So, being a good traveler, I helped convince the farmer to fix the wheel."

He then smirked. "A jester, huh? Why did you help him? Never seen a jester before in my life."

Keira laughed at that, then her smile slowly disappeared as she thought about the object in the cart. "Well, he did need help, but there was something that he was carrying. Something in a crate. Something big."

Her husband's smirk faded. "Like what?"

"He said it was his mother's coffin." Keira's blue eyes locked with her husband's pondering eyes.

"And you helped this man?" He calmly asked, looking at her in wonder.

"He needed help, Farkas. He was stuck and Lorious wouldn't do anything."

Farkas then smiled as he shook his head. "Lorious. He was always a stubborn fool." He then looked deep into her eyes as he placed a hand over hers on the table. "I knew I chose wisely when I saw that you had a kind heart, and being a damned good fighter."

Keira felt herself blush at that. She missed hearing her husband's voice, no matter how cold it was.

But one thing that never left her mind was: What in the world was a jester doing out in Skyrim? He said his name was Cicero, spoke in third-person, and was very hyper. He also said that he was from Cyrodiil, telling her that he was an Imperial. He was certainly a funny guy with the things he said and they almost seemed to be friends right away. She almost hoped to see the fool again, but knew that she never would.

On their way to bed, Keira felt a sudden gnaw at guilt. The meeting that she hid about in Marthol was with a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Keira accidentally took a kill from them when she killed Grelod the Kind, the owner of the orphanage in Riften. She heard there was a rumor of a boy in Windhelm who was trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood. She only thought they were legend. Turns out, they were real. Since Farkas was like a guard here, she knew he would not like what she did.

The Nord pushed the thought away as she crawled in bed beside her  
husband and got close to him as he held her tight. "Next time," he said soothingly, "take me with you."

She closed her eyes as she felt his warmth that she longed for take over her. He knew that she was too tired for loving when she returned, so he would wait a day or so to get her mind set back home, then he would love her till their heart's content. "I will," she whispered, then sleep consumed her.


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks past since Keira returned from her dragon hunting- even though word got out that a couple remains. As the Dragonborn was walking around the town, she was feeling something... different about herself. Ever since she killed the wicked woman in Riften and was practically paid for it in return, it felt like she had potential. Instead of just asking the Companions for work, she could just- No. That's murder. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Of course she's killed before, but only bandits and Foresworn. Not everyday people. How could she even think like that?

Keira bought some apples from the woman at the market place with the annoying daughter, trying to forget it. What would Farkas do if he found that she killed that old woman? Would he hate her? No, how would he find out? She's been keeping this secret for two weeks now. The Nord woman sighed to herself. She'll just have to forget-

"Thief!"

Keira quickly turned around and saw a man running to her. He then shoved her aside, and she just glared at him. No one steals, then pushes her, and gets away with it. She then started chasing him with guards following.

The thief burst through the city gates, with her hard on his tail. He jumped down the rocks and headed for a black horse that was in the stables. Oh, now he was going to be a horse thief.

With the gaurds shooting their arrows at him, she followed his path. When she was close enough, she grabbed his shoulder, pulled out her dagger, and placed it to his throat. "Empty your pockets," she hissed in his ear.

"But I-"

"Now!" She yelled in anger, pressing the blade harder against his throat. Whiterun was her home, and no one messes with it.

The thief did what he was told and dropped the coin purse on the ground. The rush of the chase was making her heart pound in excitement. This was nothing like chasing bandits in the wild. This was chasing a person from a city, now he was at her mercy, unlike bandits. Was this what an assassin was like? She never felt this before, but whatever it was, she liked it. A smile then formed on her lips and she was waiting to make a slit on his throat, until three guards showed up.

"Let him go, Keira," a guard ordered. "You did your job."

She removed her dagger without saying a word and placed it at her hip along with her sword. She then faced the guards and picked up the coin purse. "I'll return this to Ysolda, while to take care of this thief."

The second guard then smirked. "Farkas is sure lucky to have a woman like you."

The Nord smile at that. "He knows." She then headed up the path to the city gates, thinking to herself. That was fun to chase a thief, but he wasn't innocent. It was like bandits, but he wasn't a murderer. Just a sorry thief. Why should that do anything to her?

_We have a sancuary in Falkreath. The password is 'Silence, my Brother',_ the strange female assassin's voice echoed in her ears. Since this whole, 'Dark Brotherhood' thing has been in the back of her head, she might as well check it out, and if she doesn't like it, then she'll leave. That simple. But what was she going to tell Farkas? She was going to stay her for two months, then go, and maybe even take him with her.

Keira sighed as she pushed the gates open. She had to forget about it. The wanting of becoming an assassin was just tricking her mind. She never wanted to become an assassin, to kill for money. Not ever.

When she returned the money to grateful Ysolda, who gave 150 gold in return, Keira just decided to see Aela the Huntress, her new friend since Lydia died thanks to a vampire.

She went to the main entrance of Jorrvaskr and there she met Vilkas, her brother-in-law. He smiled when he was her. "Keira, how's my sister-in-law doing?" He asked with a think Nordic accent. He looked like his brother, but shorter hair, pale eyes, and was the brains.

She smiled. "Pretty good, thanks. You?"

"Good. I saw what you did back there. Nice chase. Even the guards couldn't keep up," he gave a chuckle.

She smiled in agreement. "Is Aela?"

Vilkas frowned and shook his head. "She's out hunting."

"Okay. Thanks. It was nice seeing you again, Vilkas."

Likewise."

She then headed back to Breezehome which was empty since Farkas went out hunting as well. She knew Aela had a thing for Farkas, but was happy that they were together and respected that and Farkas would lay his life down for Keira. If those two were hunting together, Keira didn't worry at all. They were both Companions. She then couldn't help, but wonder: What would the Dark Brotherhood be like? The assassin did say something about a family.

She then shook her head. How could she think that? She already had a family. Farkas and the Companions were her family. Keira then sighed sadly. The Dark Brotherhood, Grelod the Kind, nor the assassin's words got out of her head. She must go to Falkreath to chuck out this 'Dark Brotherhood' and the worst part: lying to her beloved husband.


	3. Chapter 2

As Keira was sitting in the living room of her large, quiet home, she wanted to go to Falkreath. She never really stayed at the town, only walked by once or twice. At that moment, the door opened to Aela the Huntress, who had a smile on her face.

"Your husband certainly knows how to use a bow," she laughed as she closed the door.

The blond Nord stood up and greeted her Shield-Sister with a smile. "I know."

Aela then closed the door and crossed her strong arms. "Vilkas said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah. I was just alone when Farkas was gone," she said with a smile laugh.

Her friend laughed. "Sorry. We should've asked if you wanted to come, but we figured since you just got home last night-"

"Don't worry about. I'll fix you something to eat." Keira then headed to a cabinet, but stopped when she heard an apple being bitten into. She turned around and found her guest munching on a red apple.

"This is fine, thanks," the ginger said with her mouth full.

Keira just shook her head with a smile as she crossed her arms. "Well, glad you enjoyed your apple."

Aela swallowed. "Thanks, Keira." She then tilted her head to the side. "Say, you've been wearing a dress lately. Don't you wear armor anymore?"

The Nord shrugged. "I do, but it's nice to wear a dress once in awhile." Keira would either wore a yellow or a green dress on her journeys. Sometimes she would buy a new one if she had enough gold, which she always did. After defeating Alduin and going on less adventures, she placed her hide armor away for now.

"Right," Aela said as she was heading to the door. "Well, I'm going to help Farkas skin a deer he caught. You're more than welcome to join us if you want."

Keira smiled at that. "Okay."

* * *

As the Dragonborn and her husband were eating the deer that the Companion caught, Keira was nervous. She wants to go to the Dark Brotherhood, but she doesn't want to leave Farkas early. How could she ever want to join a group of assassins? She has the Companions, her husband, friends, and a home. Why would she ever leave this place?

"Love?"

She raised her head from her plate and looked at her husband. "Hm?"

His dark eyes were filled with concern."Are you okay?"

Keira gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah. Why?"

He looked back at his half eaten meat with fork in hand. "You've just seemed so quiet the whole day." He then looked back at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The wife then sighed heavily as she lowered her fork. Time to think of a quick lie. "I have to go to Markarth," she said sadly. "I got a letter the other day from the Jarl saying that there was a dragon being sighted." She then slowly looked at him. Never before in their seven months of marriage has she lied to him.

Farkas looked at her sadly. "Let me go with you," he said. "The last two months have been hard without you. I hate it when you go."

Keira smiled sadly. "I'll just go to Markarth, find the dragon, kill it, then return. I won't be gone long."

"Keira," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Please."

At this moment, Keira practically lost her appetite. "I'm sorry, Farkas," she muttered sadly as she stood up with plate in hand, then headed to the kitchen. Her heart was breaking with guilt. She never lied to him before, now she was lying to join the Dark Brotherhood? What is wrong with her? She couldn't help a tear run down her cheek as she placed in on the counter and stood there. All she wanted to do was tell Farkas the truth, but it was too late. She then felt his strong arms gently wrap around her waist and buried his face into the side of her neck.

"You can let them deal with it," he muttered softly.

"Farkas," she whispered sadly as she turned the side of her face into his chest and placed her hands over his. "I love you. I never stop missing you while I'm away."

"My heart will always and forever belong to you," his cold voice whispered lovingly.

The two of them just stood there for about five minutes, then headed to bed hand in hand.

* * *

Keira was heading to the cart outside of Whiterun at five in the morning with a heavy heart after saying good-bye to her husband. She wasn't going to be gone that long. She was only going to Falkreath for a while, then coming back straight home. Farkas will always be with her and she knew Farkas was always missing her from the stories that Vilkas tells of him just writing letters that he would crumple and just basically be depressed while she was away. She gave the man in the cart her gold as she said, "To Flakreath."

"You got it," he said as she jumped in the back, thinking about the words that the assassin said with a smile of sadness and excitement on her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

It was day two of her long journey when Keira finally arrived at Falkreath at ten at night. The little city was quiet with guards patrolling and was overall peaceful. As scanned the homes, she had a feeling that the Dark Brotherhood was not somewhere suspected, so she decided to go in the near outskirts of the city. The Nord headed into the woods and just walked around, wondering if this was a smart idea of even coming here. She then got to a edge of a small hill and saw a pool of dark water just below her. She shrugged. Might as well. She climbed down the rocks, until she heard a strange, faint humming sound from behind. She slowly turned around and a grotesque, black door with a large skull on it was shadowed under rocks.

Keira felt her heart beginning to pound in nervousness as she slowly crept up to the door. Who were these people? When she got close to the door, an eerie, whispering voice spoke. "What is the music of life?"

Keira swallowed. How come of her days of being the Dragonborn, she never met a door like this? The assassin's words echoed in her head. "Silence, my brother," she answered strongly.

"Welcome home," the door opened to a dully lit hall. The thing was, no one opened the door.

Keira stepped in and the door closed. She forced herself to ignore it and continued to walked in. She then came to an opening with a table and some shelves with a female Nord dressed in the black and red outfit with blonde hair, leaning against the wall of a stairway.

The woman smiled. "Finally you showed up," she said with a smooth voice as she crossed her arms. "I was about to head to bed, but something told me that I should wait a little longer."

Keira recognized that voice. "You're that the one at the shack."

The Nord smiled. "Surprised? I'm Astrid. The leader of this family. And you are?"

"Keira," she answered straightforwardly, not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

Astrid stood up straight and headed to a shelf and pulled some clothes off. She then faced Keira and handed her the black and red armor. "These are yours, sister."

Keira accepted them without saying a word.

"Try them on." The leader pointed to the room on the right.

Without saying anything, the Nord headed to the room, closed the door, slipped out of her green dress, then threw on the armor. She looked at herself and felt like a complete different person. What would Farkas think if he saw her like this? She shook her husband out of her head. This was not the time to think about him. She then walked out of the room to a smiling Astrid that looked like approval. "I'll take your clothes. You just head down there and meet the rest of the family. Some of them may be asleep, but if he's awake, find Nazir; he'll give you your first contracts."

Keira smiled kindly. "Thank you." She then headed down the stairs into a large opening that had a pool and waterfall with a large red window that had another grotesque skull on it. A training set up on the right, and just a over all peacefulness to the area. The newcomer was about to walk around, until a old Nord came from the stairs with long white hair.

"New meat, huh?" He said as he walked up to her. He then smirked as he skimmed her and shook his head as he carried on walking.

_What was that about?_ Keira shrugged, until she heard a strong chanting in her head. She turned and found a word wall. She walked up to it and adsorbed its power, making her get a headache from the pounding of the chanting voices, but fought it. When she learnt the new word, a voice began, "A new recruit, huh?"

Keira turned around and saw a Redguard smiling at her with his arms crossed. "Astrid kept telling us someone was coming. Sorry that I doubted her. I'm Nazir. I actually have a contract waiting for you." He had a hint of kindness in his dark eyes.

The woman looked at Nazir with a smile. "I'm Keira," she said as casually as she could. "I know about contracts, but not much," she admitted.

The Redgaurd chuckled at that. "Figured as much. Since this one isn't a complex one, you can kill any way you like, just don't get killed yourself. This one is a beggar in Ivarstead. Simple, right?"

Keira shrugged. In the outside she was calm, but in the inside, she was nervous. "Sounds simple."

"Good. You can leave tomorrow morning and I'll give you your payment when you come back. Since you're new, the beds are right up here the stairs on the right, or you can go through the alchemy room and go from there."

Keira smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Nazir."

"Likewise," he said.

She headed to the alchemy room to see what it looks like, and came across a small child that looked like ten-years-old. Confusion was now inside her. "Um..." was all she could say as she looked at the girl.

"Hello, sister," the little girl said with a kind smile as he sat in a chair, overlooking a pit with a Frostbite Spider.

Keira walked up to her and that's when she saw the little fangs in the girl's mouth. Shock ran through her blood as she remember when Lydia was killed by a vampire months ago. "Hi," she said in uncertainty. Was this actually a vampire that did not want to kill her?

The child smiled kindly. "Yes. I am a vampire," she explained, sounding like an adult. "I am Babette. I'm 200-years-old and one of the alchemists here, so if you need anything that has to do with alchemy, please come see me."

The Nord woman smiled kindly at her. She was just a child after all and saw no harm. "Thank you, Babette. I'm Keira."

Babette smiled. "Nice you meet you, Kiera. I know that you just got in, so the beds are through that doorway, and up the stairs, just in case you didn't know."

"Thank you." She then headed the way the vampire told her. It was odd meeting a vampire child that was actually nice for once. When she came to the beds, she found a sleeping female Dark Elf, an Argonian, an elder Nord, and a couple of empty beds. When she saw how peaceful they all looked, she couldn't help, but feel tiredness come over her. She took a bed beside the Argonian and got under the hide blanket, then quickly fell asleep, thinking about Farkas.


	5. Chapter 4

It was six in the morning when Keira woke up with a minor fright, until she remember where she was. The newcomer got up from bed, made it, then headed down to the main room, where she met the Argonian, Veezara, who welcomed her as he about to head on a contract in Marthol. The Dark Elf, Gabriela, was kind when they introduced each other, and there was the mage, Festus, who was just annoyed with everyone.

Keira knew that it was time to head out to Ivarstead, so she left rather in a rush. Astrid told her that there was a horse that they had at the stable in the woods, so the Nord took the advantage and grabbed the horse. It was a beautiful brown mare and was a good stead as she road to the village with guilt that she couldn't drop by Whiterun and see her husband.

When she finally arrived about two days later, she remembered when she first came here to climb the 7,000 steps to see the Greybeards, but now she was an assassin. The sun was beginning to set when she found her target. Narfi, the beggar, was walking around aimlessly around his broken-down home. The new assassin ducked low in the water, unsheathed her twin elven daggers, then headed for her target. When Narfi saw her, he was about to run, but she was too quick. She slashed him from behind with both blades, and he fell dead on the ground before he time to scream. Keira then slowly smiled as she sheathed her weapons. Her first kill was a success.

"Murderer!" A guard called, getting her attention.

The assassin quickly looked across the river and saw two guards aiming their arrows at her. The Nord then swam across the river as best as she could, dashed to her horse as guards were trying to shoot at her, jumped on the mare, then galloped away; heading back to the Falkreath sanctuary.

As she was galloping, Keira couldn't help but laugh to herself. Never before as she felt this thrill! The best part is that gold was waiting for her back home. Yes, home. It was another two days to get back to her new home, and when she did, she couldn't wait to tell Astrid about her first contract.

She opened the door and heard a faint voice that sounded ever so familiar that made her stop in her tracks. "Cicero can't believe that you didn't tell her that he was here! She's been gone for four days and who knows when Cicero will meet his new sister."

Cicero? There was only one Cicero that she heard of and he was the jester that she told Farkas about. She shrugged it off. Probably another one, all though... that voice was very distinct. The assassin pulled down her hood and cowl and headed to the main room. Her blue eyes got wide as she saw the little man dressed in a black and crimson jester outfit with shoulder-length auburn hair, talking to Astrid.

"You were busy," the leader snapped as she crossed her arms. Her eyes then found her and her arms fell to her sides. "You don't have to wait anymore," she muttered.

The jester then turned around and saw the Nord woman. He smiled happily, then it turned to pure excitement. "It's you!" He exclaimed, making her remember him instantly. She missed that jester from the road. He was quite a character.

"Cicero?" Keira asked in disbelief as she walked up to him. "I thought I was never going to see you again." A smile formed on her face in happiness.

"But you did, you did! We are a family now!" He said with his amber eyes beaming with pure joy. "The kind Nord woman from the road turned out to be future assassin for the Night Mother," he laughed.

Night Mother? What was that? Before Keira could say anything else, Astrid cut in with a raised eyebrow. "You know each other?"

"Why, yes!" The Imperial said as he threw an arm around Keira's shoulder, facing the leader with a grin. "She helped poor Cicero when the wheel broke on his wagon."

Keira never met a person with this Imperial's personality and completely opposite to her Farkas. She liked it. He was funny, unique, and overall just an interesting person to hang out with. They were almost like old friends thanks to that fateful meeting on the road.

Astrid just looked at them. "Hm."

"Did you even show her the Night Mother?" Cicero suddenly asked.

Astrid hesitated, but finally answered, "No. Not yet."

The jester then turned to the new assassin with a grin. "Oh, Mother would love to see you again. After your kind deed, she certainly would like to see you again." He then led her to the stairs and took a left to a empty room with a large, stone, grotesque coffin on a platform by the window with candles surrounding it.

Keira slowly walked up to the coffin in awe. She never seen anything like this before.

"This my Mother that I told you about," she heard his excited voice in her head.

"Whoa. This is so neat," was all she could say. Never before has she seen anything like this.

"Glad someone thinks so," he muttered, making her look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion as she looked at the distraught fool.

Cicero then looked at her with annoyance. "That pretender, Astrid, thinks only of Sithis and not the Night Mother. She never wanted our sweet Unholy Matron here." Anger then began to flare in his amber eyes, but quickly relaxed as he got closer to her. His voice was cold as his eyes narrowed, "Did she even mention the Night Mother to you? Nor even about me?"

Keira thought about it, then shook her head. "No. How long were you here for?" She asked, looking at him in the eyes. What a odd person he was.

"Long enough," he growled. He the sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Cicero only wishes that the Night Mother would speak soon. It's been too long without the Listener and Astrid is certainly no Listener."

Keira was now confused. "Listener? And who exactly is the Night Mother?" What was this fool rambling on about?

Cicero perked up his head and looked at her in shock. "You're joking," he said with a grin. "You must be jesting with poor Cicero!"

The Nord just slightly tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he said meekly. "You're not." He then walked past her, making her follow him with her head. He stopped in front of the stone coffin and looked at it. "The Night Mother is Mother to all. When she hears their calls, she sends the Listener to answer the calls. Only the Listener can hear the sweet Mother's voice. I'm the Keeper. I look after our mother and keep her... happy," he ended with a high-pitched voice, then it went serious again. "Cicero hasn't taken a life for years now, but it is a great honor to look after our Unholy Matron." He then turned to her with a happy grin.

Keira just looked him, then to the Night Mother and whispered in shock, "Astrid doesn't care about her?" Something that sounds this important, the leader doesn't even care about it? That's odd.

Cicero sadly nodded his head.

"But why?"

"A pretender," he muttered. "She ignores the old way." He then smiled at her in a joyous way. "So you finished your first contract, hmm?"

Keira laughed at the quick change. "Yes. I did."

"Oh, you must tell Cicero all about it!" He said excitedly, his mind forgetting about the conversation of Astrid.

Keira laughed again. "It was fun," she said in a nervous manner. She didn't really know how to describe her first kill. There were all sorts of emotions, but mostly thrill.

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance at her. "There must be more than just 'fun'!" He suddenly exclaimed in glee.

The Nord then burst into laughter at that. It was certainly a character. "Okay, you're right, you're right," she said as she was calming herself. "It was great."

Cicero then smiled at her. "You're the only one who laughs at poor Cicero, kind sister. The others, they just ignore him."

Keira then smiled at him. "Call me Keira and they must be fools then if they do, because you are one person that I'm glad that I ran into agian."

Cicero then bowed with an arm stretched behind him and placed his other hand to his chest. "Much obliged, kind Keira."

Keira giggled as the jester stood up and the two of them just headed out with the others while just talking about anything really and it always resulted of her laughing at something that he said and he would be proud to cause that laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the day, the new friends would just be with each other. Even at dinner the two of them would be laughing and telling stories of all sorts, while rest of the family were looking at them like they were crazy- which one of them actually was. Keira had to admit that she wasn't all right in the head. Farkas even told her so.

As Keria and Cicero were laughing their heads off as the Nord had to rest her head in her arms on the table to calm herself, Astrid then began coldly, "So, Keira."

Keira raised her head, composing herself, and looked at the leader, who was at the end of the table on her right and asked with a smile, "Yes, Astrid?"

"Tell us about yourself," she said as she slightly leaned forward, making everyone look at the new assassin.

The Nord woman took a deep breath as she look down at the table then to her family, "Well, first off," she placed her hands on the table, revealing her hand with her wedding band on. "I'm married." She gave a small smile as the family gave her sly glints and humorous ones.

"What's his name, sister?" Veezara, who was sitting beside her on her left, asked.

"Farkas," she answered as she smiled at the thought of the strong warrior. "He is with the Companions as am I."

"You mean you're a werewolf, too?"Arnbjorn suddenly asked with his cold voice, sitting at his wife's right hand. He then muttered, "Should've guess, buy your sent was faint."

Everyone looked at him.

Keira smiled at that. "Yes." She then gave a small shrug. "Well, used to be. The Circle was tired of being werewolves, so we killed our spirit wolves." She then looked at the older man with a small smile. "I take you were a Companion once?"

"Yes, I was," he answered coldly as his eyes looked away, then back to her. "Is Kodlak still Harbinger or has he left?"

Keira frowned sadly and shook her head. "He's dead. The Silver Hand killed him." She remembered that night when she attended the cremation of Kadlak's body. Even though she hardly knew him, she still felt heartache, especially when she saw Farkas have a numbed look on his face.

"So who's the Harbinger now?" He broke her thoughts, bringing her back.

She looked at the werewolf, who now had a smirk on his face. "I am," she answered straightforwardly.

Everyone gasped at that in awe. Even Astrid had a stunned look on her face.

Cicero then laughed. "Oh, our new sister's the leader? This is certainly news indeed!" He grinned at her, making her smile at his excitement. "The leader of a group of werewolves is now a dark assassin for the Night Mother?" His amber eyes sparkled with joy.

"Does your husband know you're here?" Gabriella suddenly asked, making her look at that the Dark Elf, whose red eyes were filled with eagerness across the table.

Keira shook her head. "No." She looked down at her empty plate as she sighed sadly, "I lied to him. I told him I was going to Markarth for something."

"Good," Astrid said harshly, making everyone look at her. Her eyes were looking at her in a stern way. "You're smart that you said nothing to him." She then gave a light smile. "That makes me trust you even more."

Keira smiled at that. It was an honor to know that the leader of the Dark Brotherhood can trust her.

* * *

After dinner, Cicero and Keira headed to the chamber of the Night Mother and just talked and joked, until Cicero looked at her with large, wondering eyes when they were in the large room. "If you could lead the Companions, do you think you can lead the Dark brotherhood?"

Keira just looked at him with puzzled eyes. Was he serious? "You mean take over Astrid's job?" She asked in puzzlement.

The Imperial shook his head. "Cicero should've known better than to ask." He then growled in anger, "The Brotherhood needs a new leader. Astrid can't keeping ignoring the Old Way nor the Tenants!"

"The Tenants?"

Her friend looked at her. "The Five Tenants are rules for the Dark Brotherhood." He then began to count on his fingers. "1: Never disrespect the Night Mother. 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood. 3: Never ignore or refuse to follow the leader's orders. 4: Never steal things from a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. And finally," his amber eyes turned very dark as he looked deep into her own. "Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister."

Keira's heart almost stopped at those words. "What?" She asked in shock. "Who would kill one of their own?"

Cicero looked away and muttered darkly, "There are some people who just want to watch their family burn for unknown reasons."

Keira smiled reassuringly to her friend as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would never disrespect the Five Tenants, Cicero." By the sound of these rules, they were very important and needed to be followed.

He smiled at her hopefully.

"From what you're telling me, the Night Mother is the true leader." She looked at the stone coffin behind the jester with a smile, then looked back at him. "I agree with you, Cicero. The Old Ways are the right ways."

The Keeper then gave a little dance, making her giggle. "Oh, what wonderful news! The new sister is seeing the truth, she is! The Night Mother would be certainly proud to know that she has a follower." He then stopped dancing and beamed at her. "It is so good to know that someone in this family likes poor Cicero."

Keira took a deep breath. "Yeah. I haven't spoken to the others really. They seem to have their own group." When she first joined the Companions, it was not easy to make friends, but Athis, the only Dark Elf, was certainly there for her and he was the quiet one.

"They think Cicero is crazy." He then looked at her with sad eyes. "Do you think Cicero is crazy, sister?"

Keira laughed at that. "Honestly, I think we're all a bit crazy. From the stunts I do, my husband even called me crazy." It was true. Almost every time they get ambushed or outnumbered, she would do the unexpected and Farkas would be sure that she was going to get herself killed while doing it. He was always wrong, obviously.

The jester laughed loudly at that. "Oh, we certainly are friends, aren't we, sis- I mean, Keira." He smiled at the end. For a madman he was a good friend and a loyal member to the Brotherhood.

Keira chuckled softly as she looked at her jester friend with a smile. "Yes. We are."

At that moment, the two iron doors opened, making her turn around and found Nazir looking at them with his arms crossed. "Astrid is asking for you, Keira. I think she has a new job for you."

Keira smiled at her friend. "I'll be back in a few."

"Good luck with that pretender," the jester said jokingly.

The Nord just shook her head with a smile as she looked at Nazir, who just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fool."

The young woman met Astrid at the entrance hall where she was looking at a map. "I have a job for you," she said, without taking her eyes off the map. "There is a client named Mouri in Markarth. I want you to go there tomorrow and talk with her. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Keira was about to head back to Cicero, until Astrid laid a hand on her shoulder, making her stop. "Why are you friends with that fool?" She suddenly asked.

The assassin turned to look at her leader in a confused manner. What did it matter to her? "We get along. He's not that bad, Astrid," she said truthfully. "If you give him a chance, you may surprised." With that, she walked out, heading to her friend to have a final word before she went to bed, and before the leader could say anything about it.


	7. Chapter 6

The sun was high with a dark sky promising rain, when Keira arrived in Whiterun and was dressed in a blue dress that she bought from Markarth after dealing with Mouri's lover problem. It's been awhile since she saw Farkas, but she had to get back to Falkreath. The two contracts for Nazir were completed, now it was time to return to the Sanctuary. The tired woman was about to head over to the carriage, until the love of her husband entered her mind. She has to see him. Just once. The Nord woman then headed for the gates, then to Jorrvaskr. She smiled in contentment. Home, sweet home. She walked around the back of the training grounds and found her good friend, Athis, practicing archery. "Don't miss!" She called, just as he shot the arrow into a bullseye. "Aw," she whined, jokingly.

The Dunmer faced her and a smile grew upon his face. "You're back!" He walked up to her and the two of them gave a quick embrace. "About a week or so ago, Farkas told us you went for Markarth for a dragon or something of the sort."

Keira smiled at that. Guilt was in her heart for lying to her trusted friend and Shield-Brother. "Yes. Markarth had a dragon nearby and it took me a while to find it. Now I'll have to go to other places around Skyrim to find remaining dragons."

The elf nodded his head as if understanding. "I see. If you need any help with anything, you can come to me." He ended with a kind smile.

The Nord laughed. " Thanks." She then looked at her friend in wonder. "Have you seen Farkas?"

The ginger elf looked at her with what looked like disappointment. "He's in Jorrvaskr. He gets depressed without you."

Her heart fell at those words. "Thanks. I'll see you soon, Athis." She then walked inside Jorrvaskr and found Vilkas talking to her husband with their backs to her at the table.

"She'll be back soon," she heard her brother-in-law say.

"I hope so," her husband's cold voice was filled with concern as he was resting his chin on his hand.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and called, "I'm back."

The two brothers turned around as Farkas immediately grinned, stood up, and rushed over to her. Her husband threw his arms around her waist and hugged her strongly with her arms around his neck. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

Keira closed her eyes as she savored her husband's warm love. "I missed you, too."

"Glad you're back," Vilkas said, breaking them up with a smile of his face. "Farkas was getting worried about his wife."

"I know she could defend herself, just a worried husband is all," Farkas said with a defending smile as he held her close by the waist.

The wife chuckled at those words. She knew her husband worried about her. Especially when she had to face Alduin. She never seen a man strong as Farkas, try to hide so much worry. She rested her head on his shoulder plate with her eyes closed. She knew that it wouldn't last long.

~ ~ ~

While getting in bed, Keira knew she had to tell her husband that she was leaving in the morning. She sighed heavily as they both settled into bed. "Farkas, I have to leave early in the morning," she announced quietly, afraid of what he might say.

Her husband turned his head to her. "Really?"

She looked him in his dark eyes. Heartache was in her. "Yes."

Love then consumed his eyes when he got closer to her and kissed her lips, then the side of her neck as he got on top of her.

"Farkas," she breathed lightly as he kissed her neck once more with his rough bread scratching her skin.

He said nothing as their hands touched and fingers interlocked. Her heart was trembling in guilt as he began to love her. How could she lie to him? How could she leave him? She closed her eyes as she began to feel her husband's touch.

~ ~ ~

The sun was beginning to set when the new assassin arrived at the Black Door of the Sanctuary with her heart aching. She hated to leave Farkas again, but at least she'll have Cicero to cheer her up. Keira opened the door and headed down the stairs, past the pool where the Argonian was sitting in his usual spot, up the stairs to the Night Mother's room. She looked around to find the jester, but it was just the stone coffin. She shrugged. He was probably in his room. She head down the isolated hall and found the Keeper's room and there was the jester, sitting at his table reading a red bound book in crimson leather.

"Can I come in?" She asked with a smile, happy to see her joyous friend once more.

Cicero raised his head and immediately grinned. "Welcome back, Sister! Come in, come in." He stood up and greeted her.

The assassin entered the room that she has only been in once or twice as she chuckled. "How is everything while I was gone?"

Her friend waved his gloved hand. "Never mind that." Concern then flooded his amber eyes when he looked at her. "Are you alright, Keira? You seem glum."

The blonde Nord woman smiled sadly at the thought. "Just missing my husband. I had to leave him early this morning." Guilt flooded her as she remembered how much he loved her last night. She was certainly the most important thing in his life. Besides his twin brother.

Her Dark Brother looked at her with pure sympathy. "You'll get used to being away," he said sadly.

"I need him, though," she whispered as she looked away. It was true. The only thing she had with him from her was his wedding ring and her heart.

Cicero placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, making her look at the little man in confusion of what to do. "You'll see him," he said reassuringly. "Especially when you're taking care of contracts in Whiterun and killing people for money." The simple look on his face was priceless.

Keira bursted out laughing at.

Cicero laughed happily. "Oh, Cicero's happy that he could make you laugh and feel better, sister Keira."

The woman smiled at her brother. "I'm glad that you're here, otherwise I'd probably never return."

Before he was about to say something, a familiar voice said, "Sister."

They both looked to the entrance of the room and found Veezara standing at the opening of the alcove of a room. "Astrid wants to see you." With that, he turned around and began to walk away.

Keira looked at her friend, who just smiled and understood. "Have fun with the pretender!" He cried happily.

She shook her head with a smile as she headed to the entrance of the sanctuary, where she found the leader leaning against the wall beside the table. "I didn't know you came back," the Nord said with her blue eyes dark. Before Keira could say anything, the leader cut in, "Your jester friend may be a traitor."

Those words made the assassin's ears prick up.

"While you were away, the fool would lock himself in the Night Mother's chamber and talk to someone." She then began to get desperate. "I want to know who he's talking to and what secrets he's hiding."

"Whoa," Keira said, taken aback by all this. "Slow down, Astrid. Don't you think that this may be paranoia? Cicero is not a-"

"Just do this. For the sake of the Brotherhood," the leader snapped.

"But where would I hide?" She asked, hoping that the question would bring the leader back to reality.

"Hmm." Astrid looked down as she placed a her hand to her chin in a pondering manner. "He's not stupid and he'll find you. You need to go somewhere where he'll never think yo look." She then slowly looked at her with a growing smile. "Like the Night Mother's coffin."

Keira's mouth dropped and eyes snapped open. "Are you serious? That-"

Astrid growled as her eyes became dark as the Brotherhood itself. "You better lock yourself in there and eavesdrop on that fool. Now. do I make myself clear, sister?"

The newcomer sighed heavily. She had no choice. "Yes, Astrid." She then headed for the Night Mother's chambers. This was not going to be easy for her to do. Not easy at all since it was about Cicero, her new trusted friend.


	8. Chapter 7

Keira's heart was pounding when she approached the Night Mother's stone coffin. This was it. She was going to spy on her friend. Her new brother who trusts her better than anyone else. Her legs were beginning to shake at every step she took. Her hands went for the handles of the coffin and tried to open it, but it was locked. She cursed under her breath as she went to her knee, pulled out a lockpick from her pouch and began to slowly pick the lock. She knew she should've joined the Thieves Guild when she got the chance to practice these sorts of things. A click made her freeze, then slowly stood up. Placing the pick inside her pouch, she took a heavy breath. This was it. With nervous hands, she opened the doors wide, revealing the Night Mother's corpse.

It was a body of a Dunmer woman, whose head was tilted to the side with her mouth gaped open as if she died screaming with her eyes a pale orange. Her skeletal arms arms were crossed over her chest and was dressed in what looked like rags.

Keira swallowed. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. Then the sound of faint humming was coming near, making her jump into the coffin and the doors closed around her like a mother's arms. Her heart was pounding underneath her black and red armour of the Dark Brotherhood in fear and nervousness. After returning from Markarth for the Mouri contract, Astrid told the assassin that Cicero may be talking to someone other than the family. Now, she as to find out if Cicero was a traitor for the paranoid leader, and now is sharing a coffin with a corpse thanks to the leader.

The humming was now right behind her. "Are we alone?" The soft voice of the madman asked. "Of course we are. Solitude. Oh, sweet solitude!" He chuckled to himself. "I've spoken to the others and they are staring to see the light!" He cried happily. "That wizard, Festus Krex, and even the unchild are coming around."

Keira tried to listen hard for another voice, but heard nothing. Who in Oblivion was he talking to?

"I think even the newcomer is, too! She is new and untainted by the pretender's false words." His voice then dropped quietly. "Have you spoken to anyone yet? No. No, of course you haven't. Cicero has to do all the work," he growled.

The hidden woman listen carefully in wonder. What was he going on about?

"I do all the seeing, the saying, and the whatnot." His voice was getting louder and angrier. "And what do you do? Hmmm? Nothing!" He shouted, making the hiding assassin jump in nervousness. "I-" He took a deep sigh. "I'm not angry. No, Cicero knows what he has to do. Cicero understands." His voice was filled with sorrow. "He always understands and obeys."

That tone of voice made Keira's heart go out to him. This Fool of Hearts was hurting. Deeper than the others would ever understand. Even though the fool sounds like he was talking to no one, who was he addressing to?

His voice then perked up. "But you'll speak eventually. Won't you? Sweet, Night Mother?"

Mother?

Keira's eyes then grew wide in fear and stunned as she witnessed the corpse in front of her glow. _Poor Cicero. Dear, Cicero,_ a whispering voice entered her head. _He was always a loyal and humble servant. He shall never hear my voice, though. That is an honor to be bestowed upon another._

"How can I defend you, Mother?" Cicero's voice asked in a confused way.

Clearly the assassin was the only hearing the voice.

"How can I exert your will to your loyal followers if you refuse to speak to anyone?" He cried helplessly.

_I will speak,_ the Night Mother whispered. _I will speak to you, for you are worthy._

The assassin swallowed in disbelief as she blinked to see if it was a dream or not.

_Yes, you. You who bring warmth to this cold and desolate tomb._

All the young woman wanted to do was calmly walk out of the coffin, past Cicero, and out of the Sanctuary to wonder around and gather her thoughts if this corpse was actually talking to her.

_I give you a task: Journey to Volunruud and speak to Amaund Moteirre._

She listened carefully at that name. She knew if the Night Mother wanted something done, it shall be done. This was clearly no regular corpse rotting in a stoned coffin.

"Cicero has failed you!" The fool cried helplessly, bringing the assassin back. "I've tried so very hard, but I can't find the Listener!" He wailed loudly.

_Tell Cicero that the time. Tell him the words that he's longed to hear: 'Darkness rises, when silence dies.'_

Before Keira could think of anything else, the coffin opened, bringing light in the dark tomb. She quickly turned around, only to find Cicero burning with anger and rage. "What?" He snarled in confusion and anger with his amber eyes were burning daggers into her own. "What treachery is this?"

She calmly stepped down from the coffin, trying to say something to him, but before she could, his eyes were blazing with rage.

"Defiler! Debaser and defiler! How could you do such a thing? How could you desecrate the Night Mother's coffin!" His voice was becoming shrill.

"Cic-"

The fool then placed his hand on the hilt of his dagger on his hip. "Cicero trusted you, you traitor! For once he thought he had a friend!" Rage and pain was now showing in his eyes. "You're just like the others! Mocking Cicero. Telling him he's the fool! Not any more, he's not," he snarled.

Before Keira could do anything, Cicero threw his forearm into her neck and pinned her against the wall and placed his blade to her temple, making her blood run cold. Never before has any of her brothers from the Companions try to kill her for anything, even though Vilkas said that if she told him that she was going to be Harbinger when she first arrived, he'd cut her throat, but that was only after going to Ysgramor's Tomb.

The jester's eyes were now emotionless as he said softly, "Such a shame that a pretty girl like yourself shall die a painful death."

"She spoke to me!" Keira cried in desperation as she felt the cold blade move to the very corner of her eye.

The madman froze and looked at her in wonder. "She... she spoke to... you?" Anger burned once more as he bared his teeth. "More treachery. More trickery and deceit. You lie!" He then slowly brought the dagger to her jugular and pushed the tip of the dagger into her skin, making her swallow her fear. "Now, you will die," he said in a sweet voice with a crazy smile as he raised the dagger over his shoulder. "Any final words, sweet, damned sister?"

Her eyes grew wide in horror and cried, "Darkness rises, when silence dies!"

Cicero looked at her in puzzlement. "What did you say?" He asked quietly and slowly lowered his dagger. "'Darkness rises, when silence dies'?" He repeated in disbelief as he sheathed his dagger and looked at her with a strange look in eyes. "The words from the Keeping Tomes." He then turned away as he placed a hand on his hip and the other on his chin in a pondering manner as he muttered, "The signal from Mother, so I would know."

Keira just looked at him in puzzlement and wonder. What was he going to do now? Confusion and wonder was on his face, which made her nervous. What was the deranged little mind thinking about?

Her friend then slowly looked at her with a crazed smile in realization. "It is true." He began to dance happily. "I've found the Listener! Our Lady is back!" Be began to laugh crazily and loudly. "The Listener returns!" He cackled louder as he threw his hands in the air victoriously with his eyes gleaming in excitement. "All hail, the Listener!"

The iron door slammed open to a furious Astrid, who had her dagger drawn. "By Sithis, this ends now," she growled as she approached the grinning fool, who quickly dropped his arms, just looked at her. "Where is the accomplice? Come out!" She called to the empty room.

"There is no one else here," Cicero replied. "No one else, but the Listener!"

The leader sheathed her blade and looked at Keira in a confused manner. "Listener? What is this fool rambling about, sister?"

The assassin just chuckled as she crossed her arms. "It's true. The Night Mother spoke to me." Even though it meant standing in a coffin with a corpse and nearly being killed by a mad jester, she knew that it was special that the Night Mother had chosen her.

"The Night Mother," Astrid began in confusion, "out of everything we know- just spoke, right now, to you?" Her mouth dropped in shock and blue eyes were gleaming with disbelief.

"She even told me to a man name Amaund Moteirre in a place called Volundruud," Keira added.

"I don't know who that person is, but Volunruud I do know." The leader then shook her head and looked them both with hard eyes as she crossed her arms. "No. No. I'm in charge here and my word is law. I need time to figure this out, so Keira," she looked at the Listener, "talk to Nazir." She then gave Cicero a final glance and muttered venomously, "Fool," as she walked away.

Keira just shook her head in disbelief. Their own leader was turning her back on the Night Mother's wishes? The true leader? She sighed heavily. "I'll see you later, Cicero. I'm going to talk to Nazir."

"Good luck, Listener!" The mad jester called with a grin.

Listener, huh? What was a Listener supposed to do? Oh, well. She could always ask the Keeper for guidance since he knew more than the others.


	9. Chapter 8

The two moons were high when Keira returned to Whiterun from Marthol to take out an Orc bard for the Dark Brotherhood. Her feet were aching in her hide boots and hide armor that she changed into along the way in wilds to get out of the assassin's armor. She knew she had to get a horse, but she was never a horse person. They were not her kind of animals to have, even though they came in handy for Skyrim's long travels.

The tired Nord woman staggered into Breezehome tiredly, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Keira," a cold voice that was filled with concern spoke.

She raised her head and found Farkas walking up to her and then held her tight. "Farkas," she whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Her husband rested his head on her own as his strong arms enclosed around her, burying her face in his chest. "I'll take you to bed where you can rest."

"Farkas," she said as she took her hand. "I have to leave tomorrow. I'm-"

The Nord whipped around to face her with his dark eyes glowing in worry. "Why? Why do you always have to leave? I miss my wife. What is so important to leave at five in the morning after you just got here? Aludin's been dead for almost a year. I need my wife, Keira. Don't leave just yet. Please." His eyes were begging her and it was hard to look at.

Her heart began to break. She missed Farkas and at times, it didn't even feel like she was married. She hated that feeling. All the woman could do was look into her husband's eyes that was burning into her like a brand.

His eyes then showed heartbreak. "Keira," his cold voice became deep with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you, too Farkas," she replied, then held her husband tight as if she would ever let him go. "I'll leave the day after. I promise, beloved." No one from the Brotherhood would know where she was and she knew Cicero could take care of himself for sure if Astrid would try anything- which she wouldn't. All Keira wanted, was to be with her husband for a day, free from worries.

"Good. Now let me take you to bed." Farkas led his tried wife to the bedroom, took her satchel off her chest, laid her down, and tucked her in bed. He knelt beside her and kissed her forehead, then gave a little smirk. "Thank Hircine you're back safe. I'll come to bed soon, love."

At that moment, Keira wanted to tell him everything. About the Dark Brotherhood, becoming the Listener, every single contract, even about the Night Mother, but she knew she couldn't. They were family. Her dark, twisted, dysfunctional family. The Companions were her kind and strong-willed family, and Farkas, well, he was her heart, life, and love. Her true family. "Farkas," she said tiredly as she caught his rough hand. "Come to bed now. Please."

Farkas smirked lovingly when he said, "I'll close everything up." He then walked out of the room and Keira quickly fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

The morning was lightly drizzling with rain when Keira was spending time with Athis in Jorrvaskr, catching up on things that she missed. Until Farkas walked by and kissed her on the head, making her smile, then he walked away.

"You and Farkas doing alright?" The Dunmer asked with a smile.

She nodded her head sadly. "Yeah, but after I've been busy, we're trying to see each other more, but I'm not always close to Whiterun."

"Where do you go?" He asked in wonder as he raised his tankard of ale.

She shook her head. "Everywhere. Markarth, Marthol." She took a deep sigh. "I miss Whiterun, my friends, and family." She then smiled at the elf with humor. "Even you, Athis."

The Dark Elf chuckled at that. "Honored to hear, Harbinger."

Keira had to admit, it has been awhile since her and Athis went hunting together and figured that it was good time to ask. "Do you want to go hunting sometime?"

The Dunmer smiled happily at that. "Of course. You also owe me a drink at the inn since we haven't done that yet. When are you leaving again?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow."

He looked her with a grin. "Then I suggest let's get a drink tonight since you've been on your feet for a while now."

The Nord woman nodded her head with smile in agreement. "Nothing will stop us from doing so. I promise you this."

At that moment, Farkas came back to her. "Hey, Keira, I'm heading down to Riverwood for a job. Want to come?"

She looked up at her husband with a sly smile. "Only if you promise that we'll get back before tonight. I have a date with Athis for a drink at the inn."

Farkas chuckled at that as he looked at the elf with humor. "You can borrow my wife. Just don't make it a real date." He smiled at them both as he gave a pat on his wife's shoulder, then walked to the entrance of Jorrvaskr.

Athis chuckled, making her look at him. "Shame. I thought you were serious about the dating part." His crimson eyes glinted with humor.

She playfully slapped the Dunmer's arm. "Athis," she said with an amused smile. "I'm married."

The Dunmer pretended to look away in a confused manner as if he didn't hear the last part, making Keira laugh, then the elf began to chuckle in amusement.

* * *

After dealing with a drunken man in Riverwood, the couple were sitting by the river, watching the drizzle hitting the water as salmon were jumping. "Beautiful, isn't?" Keira asked as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. It's been awhile since her and her husband went anywhere as well as her wearing her hide armor.

"Prettier than I've seen it," his cold voice remarked.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief without taking her eyes off the grey water reflecting from the clouds above.

"Yeah. It's because you're here." He then looked at her with love in his eyes. "I've missed you, Keira."

She smiled sadly as she raised her head and looked at him. "I've missed you, too Farkas." She then cuddled close to her husband, who wrapped his arm around and held her tight. She always felt safe when he held her.

His rough beard tickled her cheek as he kissed it and then gently rested his forehead on her own with his eyes closed and whispered, "You make me feel like another man."

The wife smirked at that as he raised his head and pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I'm also not the same without you, my love."

Farkas smirked as he said lightly, "Then maybe we need to start being husband and wife more, don't you think?"

The secret assassin's heart sank with guilt. The Brotherhood needed her. She was now the Listener- whatever that means- but it sure seemed important to Cicero, meaning that it had to be important to the Dark Brotherhood family. "I'll try finish up my job as fast as I can, my love," she said quietly. "I promise."

* * *

Night had fallen as the rain was getting harsher, when Keira met Athis in the Bannered Mare. The two Shield-Siblings took a seat at the bar and ordered two tankards of mead. The Nord woman tried to push the thought about returning to the Dark Brotherhood tomorrow, trying to enjoy her friend's company.

"Are you alright, Keira?" The Dunmer asked, making her look at him in his concern-filled red eyes as the barkeep poured their drinks.

She shook her head with a small smile. "Just thinking about tomorrow." She picked up her tankard and took a sip of her mead.

"Why do you have to go? There's no hurry." He took a drink of mead.

The Nord lowered her tankard and swallowed, smirking. "You have no idea."

The Dark Elf lowered his tankard and smiled at her. "It's not easy being the Dragonborn, is it?"

She shook her head lightly as she looked ahead. "Not at all." Guilt was still burning in her heart. She was done lying for the day, now she still has to put on the act that she was going on dragon hunting. She then noticed how the Dunmer was smiling more. Athis seemed happier and carefree when she was around. Sort of like Farkas. All though, Athis wasn't really fond of her when they first met. Only when he saw how good of a fighter she was, then she earned his friendship. Well, whatever he was when he was around her, it was nice to spend sometime with her friend and finally have a drink before leaving for Falkreath in the morning.


	10. Chapter 9

The rain was heavily coming down when Keira arrived at the Black door, dressed in the assassins armor and was a true assassin in her heart, but right now her heart, however, was heavy and lovesick. She removed her cowl and hood as she placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. She walked inside and found Astrid standing over the map on the stoned table. "I was thinking," the leader began softly as the assassin approached her, "we would be fools for ignoring the Night Mother." She looked at the assassin with her blue eyes hard and cold. "Go to Volunruud. It's just up north past Whiterun. A Nordic ruin. It's not hard to miss."

Whiterun? She just returned from Whiterun. "I'll go there in the morning. I just-"

Astrid stoop up straight and gave a reassuring smile. "Sister, we wasted enough time as it is. Do you really want to keep the Night Mother waiting?" Her blue eyes were questioning.

Astrid never cared for the Night Mother and now she does? Something was going on, that's for sure. Keira sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned around and left the sanctuary. Back to her home, and yet being away from it.

* * *

The cold rain was making her bones chill through her armor as she placed the the necklace and letter in her pouch. She sighed heavily. Killing the emperor. What would Astrid say to that? The wondering and questioning assassin walked back to the walls of Whiterun and found the carriage waiting in the pouring rain. As she was about to walk up to it, a familiar female's voice called, "An assassin!"

The disguised Keira quickly whipped around and found Aela and Farkas behind her taking out their hunting bows with anger in their eyes. The assassin's eyes grew in fear as they aimed their arrows at her, then bolted to the closest village: Riverwood. Arrows flew past her as she continued to flee from her Shield-Sister and husband. Tears started to run off her eyes as she kept running up the path on the hill, then to the outskirts of the town. She removed her cowl and was gasping for breath. Her own husband wanted to kill her. He didn't know who she was, but she was an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. If he tried to kill an assassin, what would he do if his wife was an assassin? Would he try to strike her down as well? The thought made her blood run cold. The Dark assassin then wondered to Falkreath's direction, avoiding anymore people with her heart still shaking from her own husband trying to shoot her with an arrow as he remembered the day from a couple of days ago when her and Farkas were sitting in the rivers edge in Riverwood, enjoying each other's company.

The long journey gave her time to reflect. The anger in her friend's and lover's eyes made her heart break. She knew that they did not know it was her, but what if they did? What if they would kill her? Their Harbinger? Farkas would probably hesitate as well as Aela, but he wouldn't kill her in cold-blood. It would probably be a quick death. Like decapitation with his great sword. Keira swallowed at the thought as she hugged herself and the rain whipping away her tears once more. By Sithis, what was she going to do if Farkas ever found out? Beg for her life? No. She's a Companion and an assassin. They do not beg. Ever.

* * *

When she returned to the sanctuary later that day, her heart was still sick as she removed her hood and cowl as she headed her leader. "So what did this Motierre have to say?" Astrid asked as she raised her head from the map.

Keira forced herself to answer as well look her in the eyes. "He wants us to kill the emperor."

The woman's face looked at her in disbelief. "You're joking."

The assassin silently handed her the objects that the Imperial soldier gave her.

Astrid looked over at the letter, then to the necklace in her hand. Her blue eyes narrowed. "By Sisthis, you're not joking. To kill the the Emperor of Tamriel." She then handed back the necklace. "Take this to the Thieves Guild in Riften. Find Delvin Malory and get it appraised. Also, get him to buy it. He should do so, since we were close friends."

Keira looked at the leader with a wondering look. Thieves and assassins weren't a good match. Good thing she dropped the gig before Brynolf had anymore jobs to give her after getting the money from the deadbeats. "I'll leave in the morning," she muttered softly, her heart still aching from today. She knew one person who could cheer her up, but knew she couldn't laugh at the thought of being killed by her husband. The assassin headed to her friend's room with her feet feeling like they were made of iron.

She found her friend admiring his dagger while laying on his bed, then looked at her with a grin, stood up, then sheathed his dagger as he began to sing, "You are the Listener. You are the-"

The depressed woman just looked away at those words. It'll be the death of her.

"Listener?" Cicero's voice became soft with concern as he slowly approached her. "Is everything alright?"

A tear was about to run down her cheek as she remembered the anger burning in Farkas' eyes as he raised his bow. The last time she saw that anger was when he thought she was turning her back on the Companions. "He tried to kill me," she whispered.

"Who did?" Anger dripped from the jester's voice like poison. "Cicero will hunt him down and-"

"My husband and a Shield-Sister," she whispered, still looking away. "They didn't recognize me dressed as an assassin and tried to kill me. Would he kill me even if he knew it was me?" A chill ran down her spine once more. The thought could not leave her mind alone. It was like a tick on a deer.

"If he did," Cicero began sadly, "than he never really loved you."

She sighed heavily. "I know he loves me. I love him."

"Hmph," her friend said as he crossed his arms, making her look at him in wonder. "If he tried anything, Cicero will take care of him."

Keira had to smile at that. "I know you would, Cicero."

* * *

It's been awhile since Keira had been in the Ratways of Riften. Only this time, she was dressed as an assassin with her hood and cowl up so no one would know her. She knew the Breton would welcome her as an Dark assassin since he clearly knew Astrid. The Nord walked into the Ragged Flaggon with the Guild members giving her uncertain glances, then made a beeline for Delvin, who was sitting at his favorite table. "Malory," she said in a business-like tone.

The bald Breton looked up at her and smiled slyly. "I see you're on assassin business," he said with a thick accent.

"I came here for a job on Astrid's behave." She pulled out the amulet and placed it on the table in front of him.

The thief's brown eyes grew wide as he picked it up with both hands and admired it. "Where, oh where, did you get this? Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Is it real?"

He grinned approvingly. "It's real all right. This is from the Elder Council for the Emperor."

Keira looked at him as she calmly crossed her arms. "So are you going to buy?"

"This?" He looked up at her, then back to the amulet and a smile formed on his lips. "Oh, yes. Oh, yes indeed." He stood up, headed over to the bar, then took something and began to write. A moment later, he came back and handed her a letter with a smile. "This is a letter of credit and do send my regards to your lovely mistress."

Keira smiled at her old friend as he accepted the letter. "Thanks, Delvin. I'll do so. Take care."

"You too," the Breton said with a smile as she turned away to exit the long way since an assassin doesn't have the privilege to exit the Thieves Guild like a member does.

The Nord was smiling to herself as she left th Flaggon. It was good to go there again. Maybe she should continue being a thief, but it was bad enough to be an assassin. It was probably not a good idea. Oh well, back to Falkreath.

* * *

The rain had finally took a break when Keira opened the Black Door, then headed to her leader with a smile. "He bought it."

Astrid laughed heartily. "Good. I knew he would. While you were away, I was looking into the Emperor and found that you're going to a wedding."

Keira raised her eyebrow. "A wedding?"

She smiled. "It'll be fun. You get to mingle with the guests, eat some cake," a glint befell her eyes, "stab the bride. You're going to stab Vittoria Vicci, the Emperor's cousin. Oh, and kill her while she's addressing the guests. I'll give you a bonus."

The Nord looked at her in uncertainty. She remembered when she got married to Farkas. It was the most happiest day of her life, now she was going to take that away from a bride. She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll leave tomorrow." She was about to walk away to see her beloved madman of a friend, until Astrid stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The sooner you go, the better."

"Then I'll say good-bye to Cicero." She was about to walk away.

The leader growled in annoyance. "He only cares about you since you are known as the Listener. If you weren't the Listener, he wouldn't care."

Keira flashed at her in anger. "He was my only friend since I first arrived. He's my trusted friend, Astrid, and I trust him with my very own life." Her blue eyes was burning daggers into her leader. How dare she question her friendship with the fool. Cicero was lonely when she was not around. She knew he was. She knew she can trust the fool with her own life. He was the Keeper after all and she was the Listener.

"He'd kill you without hesitation if he had a good reason to," the leader responded coldly with her blue eyes cold as the Void.

"He wouldn't kill the Listener, Astrid," she spat with her heart pounding in anger.

"Maybe the Listener thing is getting to your head, sister," she said quietly. "You're the only one that makes the stupid fool happy, and you normally see him when something is bugging you. Maybe he is not a friend to you, but a mere jester to make you smile again." Her voice was cold once more. "I highly doubt that someone like you, would ever be real friends with that idiot. He is just a jester to you. That's all he is."

There was a long, heavy pause between them, trying to read each other's thoughts as their anger was neutral.

"Now leave for Solitude," Astrid ordered, making the Nord storm out of the sanctuary with anger in her heart.

When she was outside to the cool air, Keira kicked at the dirt with her black boot. How dare she say that? Cicero was her friend, her brother! He was not a mere jester to make her laugh when she's down. He was not for humor. He was there because she liked being with the fool. She enjoyed his company, for Sithis' sake! The assassin then marched for the Whiterun carriage for Solitude.


	11. Chapter 10

The night sky was starting to show the red moon and the blue auras as the grey clouds were slowly beginning to clear, but still promised some rain as the Dark Brotherhood assassin was walking to the wedding of the Emperor's cousin, Vittoria Vicci, in Solitude. Keira walked into the area where they were holding the wedding as the guests were giving her fearful and uncertain glance as she was dressed in her Brotherhood armor for disguise. The Nord was feeling a heavy pressure as she stood in the back with her arms crossed and bow and arrows on her back. Her blue eyes were studying the smiling bride, sitting at the throne beside her groom. What a shame for this glorious day suddenly come to a tragic end.

Keira over heard an older woman talking to someone how she couldn't believe that the Emperor's cousin was getting married to a Stormcloak.

She rolled her eyes. The old woman won't have to worry about that anymore. Anticipation was making Keira eager. She never even dreamed of killing a bride on her wedding day. It's just horrible! She wanted to kill her now to get it over with, but she wanted the bonus. Hurry up, Vicci, and make your last speech! At that moment, the bride and the groom stood up and went around the corner, through a door. A moment later, they were at the balcony overhead. This was it.

Just as the bride was about to open her mouth, Keira quickly took out her bow and an iron arrow, pulled the string to her cheek, aimed, and right when a guard yelled, she released her fingers. The arrow made a clean shot into the bride's head, where she fell back and her husband screamed.

The assassin quickly put her bow away as two guards were aiming their own bows at her as she streaked out of the area, running into an Argonian dressed in the Dark Brotherhood armor, running along side her. "Veezara?" She called in surprise to see her reptilian brother here. "What are-"

"Astrid sent me to check on you. Now go! I'll hold them off." He called as he stopped running and stayed behind.

The Nord still had her hood and cowl up as she was running as fast as she could from the guards and their arrows. It was almost like running away from Aela and Farkas, only more deadlier. She burst out of the city's entrance and kept running down the road, then hid into some wooded areas and ducked as she thanked Sithis that it was night.

Guards are wondering around with their torches to find her, but eventually gave up, making her sigh in relief. The assassin cautiously stepped out from the tress, looking up the road, hoping that her brother made it out safely. She then headed to the Katla's Farm to hire a carriage to Falkreath with a smile on her face, hidden by the cowl. She assassinated a bride at her wedding. What an honor indeed.

* * *

Keira's hood and cowl was down when she approached Astrid who was standing over the map, laughing. "It's done! The Vittoria Vicci is dead." She looked at the assassin with a smile on her face and a gleam in her blue eyes as she stood up.

The Nord couldn't help, but chuckle at the memory. "The blushing bride is now in the Void," she replied with a smile. She didn't care how morbid it sounded, it was true.

"Here is your payment and bonus." The leader handed her a bag of gold and a scroll that was rather old looking. "The scroll summons a specter from the Void and will fight by your side anytime you need him," she explained as Keira was admiring the old scroll in awe. "If he dies, you can summon him again in 24 hours."

Keira smiled at the leader. "Thank you, Astrid." She then tucked the scrolled and money in her pouch, then looked at her in wonder. "By the way, why did you send Veezara?"

"Oh, sister," Astrid said as she waved it off. "He was for protection, since there were bound to be lots of guards. He returned just before you did. Now, go see Gabriella. She'll give you your next job."

The assassin gave a curt nod of the head and headed down to the pool where she found the Argonian sitting in his usual spot, talking to Nazir. She then thought about seeing Cicero, since it's been awhile since they both spoke. She headed up the stairs to the Night Mother's chamber where she found the Keeper relighting a couple of candles at the base of the coffin. She smiled as she crossed her arms. "Hello, Cicero."

He said nothing.

Keira slightly tilted her head to side with a confused look on her face. Was he alright? "Cicero?" She asked, concerned this time.

"Cicero is surprised to see that you want to talk instead of a laugh," he muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off from the dusty ground.

She closed the door for privacy, then walked up to her mad friend in concern and confusion. "What do you mean?"

His shoulders sagged as he answered sadly, "The pretender told poor Cicero that his sister only thought of him as mere jester. Not as a brother or even a friend. Only comes to see him for a laugh." Anger then made his body begin to tense as he whipped his head to face her with his amber eyes burning into her eyes just like when he discovered her in the Night Mother's coffin. "You hardly come to visit and is only out on missions and contracts. You never said good-bye or anything to poor Cicero!"

Keira looked at her friend with wide eyes in puzzlement and shock. "You listened to Astrid? You're my brother, Cicero. I wanted to talk to you more, but Astrid would send me out instead. I hardly could even sleep in the Sanctuary." She couldn't even remember the last time she slept with her family. She was mostly out on jobs. Sure sounded like Astrid didn't want her to spend time with the fool.

The Keeper then began to relax as he hung his head in shame. Even his jester hat seemed to droop.

"Cicero, you're my most trusted friend in this place." Her heart grew with sympathy, then smiled sadly. "I trust you with my life, my Keeper and brother."

The jester then raised his head and grinned with pure happiness. "Oh, Cicero knew he should've trusted the Listener better!" He then growled in annoyance, "Instead of that pretender."

The Nord laughed as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he beamed at her. "From now on, the two of will trust each other better. Deal?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Deal! Cicero will trust the Listener more."

"And from now on, I'm going to tell you when I'm leaving." She wanted to tell him before, but Astrid would make her leave. This time, she'll ignore the leader and see to her friend instead.

"That would be better," he said with a smile, then shrugged. "But Cicero does now know that his sister does care."

Keira laughed as he grinned at her with his eyes sparkling like Torch Bugs in the night air. "I'm now going to talk to Gabriella for another job. I'll see you soon, Cicero."

"Farewell, Listener," the Keeper said happily as she walked out of the chamber.

When the Nord entered the alchemy room where she found the female Dark Elf working on a potion, she said in a hard way, "I heard about the bride and your payment. Congrats."

She smiled at that. "Thanks." Talking to a Dark Elf made her think of Athis. _I wonder how he's doing,_ she thought. _And Farkas..._ Her heart then began to sink. Farkas... What would he do? What would she do?

"Your next job is to kill a commander's son," the she-elf's voice shattered her thoughts and pulled her back to reality. "Commander Maro in Dragon Bridge south of Solitude. He is to guard the Emperor, but I want you to kill him and plant a false letter on him to frame the Maros of trying to have the Emperor killed, so the guards would turn their attention on them instead. Makes sense?"

Keira nodded her head. "Yes, it does," she answered in a pondering way. It was very thought out and may seem to work.

"But," Gabriella began," this also has a bonus. If you kill Maro in a town besides Dragon Bridge, I'll give you a little something. It'll be quicker for his body to be discovered that way. Can you do that?"

The assassin grin deviously at that. "Of course. Sounds fun."

With that, she headed to the Night Mother's chambers to tell her trusted friend of her mission before she sets off. The quicker this gets done, the sooner she can get home to Whiterun.


	12. Chapter 11

The sun's rays were beginning to penetrate through the clouds as the assassin was calmly heading to Dragon Bridge. As she was walking, she could help think about Farkas. Ever since that day, she was looking at him in a different light. He would never hurt her, but would she hurt him? Not in a harmful way of course, but emotionally. He was lovesick enough when she was not there, but what if he did find out that was her? Now she killed the Emperor's cousin, then the Emperor.

When she found the large bridge with the dragon's head sculpture on the top, her heart was sick. She loves Farkas, but now she had a new family. The Dark Brotherhood. She walked across the bridge and stayed out of sight as she found the Commander talking to his son.

She couldn't catch what they were saying, but he walked inside a house as a woman walked out from the inn. She still couldn't hear what they were saying, until she kissed his cheek.

The cold-blooded assassin's heart fell instantly. She was going to take a woman's love away from her. Why so much heart break? She has to tell Farkas about her double life. She has too.

The woman then walked back to the inn as Maro headed up the road to Solitude, making the assassin shake her feelings from her and get to business. She remembered what the female Dunmer told her and she wanted that bonus. She kept out of sight as Maro was taking his beloved time walking up the road.

When he finally got to the gates, he took a right, heading to the water. That's when she took out her Bow of Embers, and struck him down. She walked up to the body, planted the note, then quickly left the scene. As she was heading back to the way she came, she figured that she might as well see what this scroll is about. After getting across the bridge, she removed the scroll from her pouch, unrolled it, she read the ancient words, summoning a blue portal and walked out a see-through, blue spirit dressed in an assassin's clothes with the hood up.

"I live... again," his deep, cold voice spoke as he walked beside her.

Keira looked at the specter in awe. "Whoa," was all that she could say.

He looked at her with white eyes that looked like in wonder. "Listener?"

"You can call me Keira if you want," she offered kindly. The Listener thing has not grew into her yet since it didn;t really feel like she was Listener.

The specter shook his head. "No. I only have the honor to call you Listener, for that's what you are."

"Then, do you have a name yourself?" She asked as she carried on walking to the direction of Whiterun.

The spirit looked around as if he was trying to remember or think about it, then he looked ahead of himself and answered, "No one has the pleasure of calling me by my name that I had when I was alive."

She shrugged. "Your call."

"Why did you summon me if there is nothing for me to assist you with?" He turned his head to her as he was walking by her side.

"I wanted to see what the scroll would do." She looked at him patiently. He was certainly an odd character.

He said nothing as the two companions carried on walking in silence to her true home and family.

* * *

The sun was setting when Keira changed into her hide armor that she hide in hollow tree in the outskirts of Whiterun as she threw her assassin armor in the safe place. She only found this hollow tree when she came to Whiterun the last time. "You can look now," she called to the spirit, who turned around and crossed his arms.

"I'll take you want me to stay here while you go inside?" He asked as she fixed her long blonde hair in its braid.

"Could you?" She asked with a smile. "I'll be back in the morning."

He walked up to the tree as he replied, "I'll stay here, Listener."

"Thanks, specter." The Nord with a light heart then walked up to the gates of Whiterun and took a deep breath of freeness. It was good to be back home. Her feet automatically led her to Jorrvaskr's training grounds in the back and found Farkas practicing his shooting. "Farkas!" She cried excitedly, making the strong Nord's arrow go over the wall. She covered her mouth to make her stop laughing.

Her husband angrily turned to face her, then lightened when he saw her. "Keira!" He called as he ran up to her, placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her off her feet. "You're back! By Hircine, I've missed you!" He placed her back on her feet and held her tight as she buried her face in his armor with a smile of love on her face.

"I've missed you, too Farkas." The wife just savored her lover's embrace.

"Keira," a familiar voice said from behind.

The couple slowly released each other to look at who was behind them, and there stood Athis with a faint smile with his arms crossed. "Athis!" She said happily as she embraced her Shield-Borther, who hugged her back, then she looked at his red eyes with a smile as they broke apart. "How's my favorite Dunmer doing?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "I was watching Farkas shoot and couldn't believe it when his arrow went astray." He gave the strong Nord a joking smile.

Farkas just smirked as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Mind if I take my wife?" He asked with a kind smile.

The Dark Elf shrugged. "She's your wife, not mine." He then gave Keira a odd glance as her husband began to pull her away.

"Tell the others I send my regards!" The Harbinger called happily to the Dunmer, then got close to her husband. "So where did you want to take me?" She asked happily to be back in Farkas' arms once again.

He gave a half shrug with his classic smirk. "Home, I guess. By the way," he said as they were nearing the great tree, "the oddest thing happened while you were away."

She looked up at him as they took a turn for the market place. "What?"

"There was a Dark Brotherhood assassin by the stables the other day."

Her heart began to pound, but calmed herself. "What?" She gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"I know. Aela and I just got back from hunting, but couldn't find anything because of the rain, and there was an Dark assassin heading for the carriage. Guess she didn't have a horse," he said with a light chuckle.

Keira forced herself to chuckle at that as they neared Breezehome. "That's odd."

"We tried to kill her, but got away. Figured her job was already done." Farkas opened the door and sighed heavily as he walked in their home, removed his weapons on the side of the wall, then flopped himself on a chair, then thought in a pondering way. "There have been more assassinations lately. Even the Emperor's cousin was killed at her wedding."

She pretended to go with it as she closed the door. "I heard about that, but didn't know what exactly happened." She sat at the chair beside her husband and looked at her husband with love. She missed looking at his strong and handsome face.

He shrugged it off. "That's all I really heard," he replied in his cold voice. He then looked at her with concern in his dark eyes. "Keira," he said in that husky voice that made her heart skip in worry. "Why do you always go? You're my wife and-"

"Farkas," she sighed heavily as looked away in sadness. Here comes the guilt.

Her husband took a deep breath as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to make you happy, but now I hardly see you. I didn't mind it when you were saving the world, but now you're just cleaning up dragons." It sounded like he was smirking. "I've been asking around if they heard about dragons. And they heard nothing."

Keira's heart stopped as she tried to contain herself. "They don't only go by villages, you know," she retorted. "I have to go a lot of traveling."

"I know, but," he took a deep sigh, "you don't even write. I worry if I'm ever going to see you again." He then took a breath as he said strongly, "There has been talk, Keira," he began in his hard and cold voice. "That my wife is seeing another man."

Her mouth dropped in disbelief. How could they come up with that accusation? Who started that? She loved Farkas and would never chose any other man over him!

Farkas slowly turned to her with a cold and angry expression on his face. "If there is, can he protect you like I can? Does he love you like I do? Huh?" Worry and disappointment was in his dark eyes.

She slowly stood, walked to her husband, and placed hand on his cheek as the other one was on his shoulder, and looked deep in her lover's eyes. "You are the only one who has my heart, Farkas," she whispered as her heart was relaxing in truth. "No one can take me away from you, my beloved."

Her husband's strong arms then embraced her protectively as she cuddled close to his armor and closed her eyes. He smirked as his cold voice entered her ears, "I guess someone dumb as me deserves you, huh?"

"You're not dumb," she muttered. "Just hardheaded."

He gave a light chuckle. "I love you, dear."

"I love you, too. I'll write from now on. I promise."

* * *

Early the next morning, Keira headed across the farms to the waiting specter by her things hidden in the tree. "Hello, Spirit," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Listener," the specter replied with his arms crossed and the emotionless look on his face. "Are you ready to return to the family?"

"Just let me get my gear on," she said as she began to pull her assassins clothes from the tree, making the spirit stray for then area from the changing Listener.


	13. Chapter 12

The sky was bright with the sun streaming through the clouds in the afternoon when the Nord and the specter arrived at the Black Door and walked into the hall as she removed her hood and crawl. Just as the specter was about to say something, the two of them ran into the Gabriella, who was standing where Astrid should be with her arms crossed. "Finally you arrived." The Dark Elf's tone was cold.

"What happened?" Keira asked in concern. Something was wrong. This was not normal for Gabriella to be here. Where is Astrid?

"Talk to Astrid. Here's your reward by the way." She handed her a token and a bag of gold. "Take the token to the soothsayer in Whiterun." With that, she turned around, and walked to the main room.

The two assassins followed the Dark Elf as the small voice of Babette entered her ears, "Relax, Veezara. Let the potion do its work."

"Thanks, vampire sister," the Argonian replied in what sounded like pain.

Keira looked to her right and found her Argonian brother on the ground stained with blood with the rest of the family around him. "What happened?" She asked as she approached the leader.

"That damn fool!" Astrid yelled angrily. "He tried to kill me and Veezara took the blade instead. Arnbjorn chased down the fool after he ran off." She crossed her arms, glaring down at the ground in thought.

"Cicero did this?" She asked in horror. She knew that jester had a temper on him and he must've been in one bad mood to do this. "What set him off?" She looked at the leader in wonder.

The leader thought about it, then answered, "I must've said something about the Night Mother... Then you. But it is no reason to attack the leader of this family." She then looked at the assassin with hard eyes. "I want you to go into his room and find any clues of where that fool went."

Keira gave a curt nod of the head as she headed to the Keeper's room with the specter following her. "The Keeper did this?" The specter asked slowly in his deep voice.

"I guess so," she answered with a heavy sigh as they came across the Night Mother's camber then, to the jester's room. She found four journals in the small room and a bench that was on its side. Looked like Cicero went completely insane to knock a bench over. She quickly picked up all the journals and flipped through them. There, she found the sane writing of the madman in the early volumes. He was actually sane at one point! Then she started to see the sanity slip through his fingers as the silence was driving him mad and hearing the jester's laughter in his head. A tear ran down her cheek. This is what happened to her friend?

"Listener," the deep voice of her new companion interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to face the nightstand by the bed and found the specter holding a book open and handed it to her. There on the left page was something about a Sanctuary in Dawnstar and the password. She grinned happily to her friend. "Thanks, spirit." She closed the book, left it on the table and quickly returned to Astrid. "Dawnstar," she said. "He went to Dawnstar. I even have the phrase."

"Good," she said as she looked at the assassin with a cold and hard gaze. "Now I want to to find that fool and end his miserable life."

Keira looked at her in disbelief. "What?" She whispered in shock. Killing a Dark Brother? No. She couldn't. She wouldn't!

"He has betrayed me and the family," the leader answered simply. "He needs to pay with his life and make sure you find my husband," worry was in her voice. "Make sure Arnbjorn is alright."

The assassin knew how it was to worry about your husband. She was worried about Farkas a couple of times, but he was worried about her now. "I will," she promised.

"Thank you. Now, take my horse, Shadowmere, out by the pool. It'll be quicker to get there by horse. Oh, let's just say," she smirked, "he's one of us."

With that, Keira raised her hood and crawl as she was about to walk out with the spirit by her side, just as she heard Nazir say, "Hope there won't be anything left to bury for that jester."

The woman swallowed. By the way everyone was looking at her, they, too, wanted the fool dead. When she got outside, she found the pool with dark water bubbling and slowly walked up to it with the specter, who was calm. The sound of a galloping horse entered her ears, a loud bang, then a black horse with glowing red eyes, was standing in the pool, shaking himself off. She looked at him in awe. He was beautiful.

"Shadowmere," the spirit said quietly as he walked up to the horse and stroked its muzzle. "My dear friend. It's been too long."

"You know him?" She asked as she joined the two.

"We are very old friends," he muttered.

Keira sighed as she jumped on the horse. She was never a horse person, but knew how to ride. "Well, I have to get to Dawnstar," she said as she looked down at the see-through spirit. "Jump on. It'll take forever for you to follow."

A faint smile grew upon the specter's face. "It would be an honor, my Listener." He then jumped on the back of the horse and held on to her waist.

The assassin kicked Shadowmere, making him gallop to Dawnstar with a worry about her friend, remembering that Arnbjorn was a werewolf.

* * *

It took about a day and a half to arrive in Dawnstar, then were following the footprints of a beast and a man in the snow and sand by the shore. People were looking at the odd pair in wonder as they disappeared around the corner by the shore and rocks and Keira gasped as her eyes laid upon Arnbjorn sitting in a pool of blood by a door of a Sanctuary. She pulled Shadowmere to a halt, her and the spirit jumped off, then she quickly knelt by the wounded man, who was holding his side. "You're hurt," Keira muttered as she pulled down her crawl, then a health potion from her pouch. It was her last one.

"What gave it away?"Arnbjorn asked with a pain-filled chuckle. "He sure is handy with that butter knife. I got him pretty good. Probably severed an artery. He then locked himself in there and I don't know the phrase."

"I do. Here," she handed him the potion. "I'll take care of Cicero. You just get back home. Astrid is worried about you."

He chuckled. "That's good to hear." He then looked up at the specter standing by her side. "Who's that?"

"My spectral assassin," she answered quickly wanting to waste no time.

The werewolf drank the potion, then heaved himself to his feet. "I'll head back home. Give that jester a slice for me, will ya? Just follow the blood and you'll find him." He then started to walk away.

Keira swallowed as she looked at the Black Door. "I have to kill him, don't I?" She whispered in fear.

"I shall do it if you don't want to," the specter said quietly by her side.

She shook her head. "No. He's my friend and I'm his only friend." She then approached the door with a strong will.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" The whispering door asked.

"Innocence, my brother," she answered.

"Welcome home." The door opened, letting her and her companion in.

The two of them began to walk down the stairs and found blotches of blood on the floors and walls. Arnbjorn was right about the blood. When they came into a room with tables and bookshelves, the fires in the alcoves were alit, telling her than someone has been here.

"Listener? Is that you?" The fearful voice of the Keeper then rang through the walls. "Guess that mangy dog gave up and now the pretender has to send the best to beat the best." He hissed in pain. "You either kill the Keeper or I kill the Listener. Now that's madness!" He called in pain.

"He thinks I'm going to kill him," the assassin muttered to the specter.

"Are you?" The deep voice asked. "He is the Keeper. An important part for the Night Mother." The specter seemed that he wanted to talk sense into her.

"So far, no." She opened a wooden door and a spirit manifested in front of her with dagger in hand.

"Die!" He cried as he came at her.

Before she could do anything, the specter stabbed him in the gut and killed him. She looked at her friend. "Thanks, spirit."

"Let's go," he muttered as she unsheathed her elven daggers, ready for a fight.

She then headed for a bridge on the left, but was quickly pulled back by the specter.

"Watch it!" He cried.

Three long spikes came out of the wall, one almost impaling her. The assassin gasped in horror as the spikes quickly reclined, then shot out again.

"Oh," Cicero's voice came again, "I always was a STICKler at these sort of things. Get it?" He laughed. "Stickler? Oh, how I slay me."

Keira placed a hand on her head in disbelief. "He wants me to die?" She whispered in shock. She knew Cicero has a twisted sense of humor, but this time she couldn't tell if it was aimed at her or he was just being Cicero.

"He's a man fighter for his life," the specter explained. "He's dangerous."

"Right." She then bolted across the bridge and found an archer spirit aiming an arrow at her. She avoid the attack, spun, and stab him in the side of the head. She ran down the stairs and found oil at the bottom. She sheathed her daggers, pulled out her Bow of Embers and an iron arrow, and aimed at a container hanging above. Right when the three spirits walked out, she shot a container, making in fall to the oil and explode, killing all the ghosts.

"Nice shot," the spirit's deep voice said beside her.

"Thanks."

"I see you're still alive," the Keeper's voice came again as they entered a room filled with coffins. "I don't underestimate the Listener's abilities. Oh, no, but could you slow down a little?" Uncertainty was in his voice.

The two companions killed them all as Keira was getting annoyed with these spirits, but she had to get to her friend. There was a large hole in the wall of the main room filled with ice. They both walked in with their guards up.

"Brrr. Chilly," the jester's voice began once more. "You're going to enjoy this. Not the original plan of the Sanctuary, but it'll do for now."

A loud growl was heard, making them duck down. Keira slowly peeked her head out and found a troll at the other side of the gap. "A troll," she whispered to her companion. "Let's go around it."

"Agreed."

They both quickly and quietly went the other way, and around it without being noticed, then closed the door from behind when they were safe. "We made it," she said with relief. Without wasting anymore time, she went up the path into a room filled with coffins and three more ghosts came out. Her elven daggers were ready to fight when she ran up to one with a sword. She blocked a overhead swing as she crossed the daggers, stopping the blade. Only now, she couldn't fight. The sounds of the specter fighting the other two made her remember that she had back up. She quickly stepped aside, making the ghost almost fall and she stabbed him in the head.

"Die, specter!" A pain-filled moan cried.

Keira looked to her left and found the specter being cornered by the two ghosts and one clenching his side. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she stabbed from behind, the stabbed the other in his rib just as he realized what she did, then the fatal blow in the back. She ripped her elven daggers out just as he faded way. The specter was quiet, making her look at him in his puzzled white eyes.

"You saved my life?" He asked in what sounded like puzzlement with his white eyes emotionless.

The Nord shrugged. "You may protect me, but that doesn't mean that I don't protect you." This may have been their first battle together, but she knew that the specter would protect her with his undead life as he knows that she is the Listener. As if reading each other's mind, they both ran up the path to the stairs where a lonely ghost was waiting.

"I'll take him!" the specter's deep voice called.

Keira stood back with her arms crossed as she watched her friend slash his dagger at the ghost and invaded his opponent's attack. His dagger then fatally got the ghost in the gut and swiftly removed it, making the enemy fall to the ground and disappear. "Nice work, ghosty," she said with a joking smile as she walked up to the chain on the wall to led down the spikes.

The specter just looked at her with an unamused look, then followed her up the stairs to a door, then a hall.

"The show has come to a end," a pain-filled voice of the jester called through a door. "The grand finale!"

Keira opened the door and found the jester on the ground by a fire place, curled up in a ball, and clenching his side.

He began to chuckle as she approached him. "You caught me. I surrender."

"Cicero," she said sadly. It was hard for her to see her friend like this as she knelt beside him. "My brother, what happened?"

The jester growled angrily. "The pretender. That's what. I stabbed that harlot, I did. I'll do it again if I must!" He turned his head and spat up more blood, he then whipped his head to face her. "She even told me that you lied!" The fire was starting to burn in his eyes as he locked on to her. "That you never cared! You only felt bad, felt sorry for poor Cicero. I told her that you were his true friend, but she said you'd turn you back on me any second. Now she sent you to kill me, didn't she?"

Keira sighed heavily. "Yes. She did. I don't want-"

The fire in his eyes began to flicker as he smiled at her with uncertainty. "You can always lie," he said quietly. "Just tell them that you stabbed, drowned, and strangled poor Cicero with his own intestines." He laughed madly.

The assassin said nothing as the jester began to calm down. His humor did puzzle her at times, but she grown used to it.

"Hmph," the wounded jester said, making her look back at him. He was facing the direction of the specter with amusement on his face. "Looks like you found a new friend. A spectral assassin. How queer."

"Cicero," she muttered, making the wounded jester look at her with worry. The assassin looked into her friend's eyes as she stood up. "I can't kill my friend. I don't have anything to give you to heal the wound, but something tells me a fool like you can make it." She gave a small smile to her friend. "Astrid was wrong about you. And me."

To her amazement, the small jester jumped up to his feet as if he wasn't wounded at all, but still holding his bleeding side. He grinned happily as his amber eyes shined. "Cicero knew he could trust you, kind Listener!"

"Stay in Dawnstar, until I return," Keira warned with a disappearing smile. "I don't want Astrid to think otherwise."

Cicero took a bow, then looked at her with a smile. "Cicero shall obey the Listener's words." The merry fool then walked out the door and waved his hand. "Farewell, Listener!" He unbarred the door across the hall, and went through the shortcut through the main room.

Keira crossed her arms as she watched her mad friend walk up the stairs then disappear. "That mad fool," she said with a smirk with a light shake of the head.


	14. Chapter 13

The Sanctuary was quiet when Keira and her spectral assassin returned from the long trip to Dawnstar at eleven at night. The assassin lowered her hood and cowl when she approached Astrid, the cold-hearted leader, with a false emotion of mourning.

"Is it done?" Astrid asked as she stood up straight from the map and looked at the two assassins with hard blue eyes.

"The jester is dead," Keira muttered, pretending to feel sadness over the jester's 'death'.

"Good. Now talk to Festus. He'll tell you what to do." She turned her attention back to the map. What was so important about that map anyway?

"I'll talk to him in the morning," the tired assassin muttered, staggering down to the pool, then to the Keeper's bedroom to be alone, and sat and the table. The energy was different without him and more lonely. She did not like it.

"Listener?" The ghostly assassin asked in uncertainty as she took a journal and ripped a blank page out from the back and picked up a quill with fresh ink. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to my husband," the assassin answered as she began to write. "He wanted me to write from now on, and I shall do so." She knew that it was a good time to write since Cicero wasn't there to talk to and she could be alone.

"You love your husband, don't you?" The blue spirit asked as he stood beside her.

"More than you'll ever know, spirit," Keira muttered with a heavy heart. Farkas was always at the back of her mind.

He chuckled lightly in amusement.

The woman was thinking of a good lie to write without being a complete lie. She was in Falkreath, but won't be until dawn. Which was true. She told him that she was hunting dragons, so she'll just say that she didn't find any recently, but the hunt continues. Her heart was aching. She hated to lie to Farkas. Her hand was tempted to write the truth about the Dark Brotherhood, about the assassinations, everything, but she refrained. She was the Listener and Cicero trusts her, even though she still has yet to talk to the Keeper what a Listener does! Anger, annoyance, and fear was stirring inside her. Anger that she has to lie to her husband. Annoyed that she doesn't know what to say in the letter. Fear for being a horrible Listener and a horrible wife. Keira stopped writing and took a deep breath. _Just write, Keira,_ she told herself, and the overwhelmed woman just focused on her letter.

The specter was just walking around the room patiently as he was giving her concerned glances. "Are you alright, Listener?"

She looked at the spirit, then back to her letter. "Just overwhelmed," she muttered.

* * *

In the morning, Keira found herself in Cicero's room, sleeping over the finished letter on the table. The woman lazily raised her head from her arms as she tried to remember what happened last night, and realized that she came in here for quietness to write her husband a letter. Now she has to talk to Festus, the moody mage, for the next step of the emperor's assassination.

"Sleep well?" A deep voice asked from her side.

She looked up and found her spectral assassin smirking down at her with an amused look on his face. She smiled at that. "Fine, thanks." The assassin stood up from the hard bench, stretched, then folded the letter and placed it in her pouch. "Time to talk to Festus," she muttered as she headed to the alchemy lab with the specter following her. There she found Babette, Gabriela, and Festus, who was sitting at the table, reading a book. "Astrid told me to see you," Keira said as she walked up to him.

"Yes," the old man replied as he didn't look at her. "I heard you took of the Cicero problem, so I know you're up for this task. Have you heard of the Gourmet?"

The Nord looked to the sides with her eyes in uncertainty. "Um... who?"

"Well, he's a chef and no one knows who he is." He answered, making her look at him, taken aback at his words. "This is the only lead we have on who he or she is." He placed his hand on a book on the table. "It's signed by the Gourmet to an Aton Virane, the chef in Markarth. The only man in Skyrim who know who is."

"So you want me to ask him questions?" The assassin asked as she looked at the mage, who still did not look at her as he turned a page in his book.

"Then kill him. Loose strings and all that. Then, when you find the-" His blue eyes angrily flashed at her over his book. "Are you paying attention?" He barked loudly.

The woman's eyes snapped open as she jumped at the outburst. "Yes!" She cried.

"Hmph," he said as he gave her an uncertain glance and placed his book flat on the table, still reading it. "Good. Now when you kill the Gourmet, I want you to take his invitation, then hide his body. That part will be a bonus. We don't want people flocking the place, do we?"

"No," she quickly answered, afraid of another outburst.

"Good. Now get to it!" The mage yelled, making her quickly rush out of the lab to the main room.

A low chuckle was heard from behind as she did not stop walking past the pool. "Jumpy much?" The specter asked, catching up to her side.

"He's a cranky old man," she muttered as they headed up the main hall.

* * *

The two moons were high when Keira was slowly entering the Whiterun stables on Shadowmere's back, dressed in her hide armor with Lucien guarding her Brotherhood gear in her secret tree. It was a success of killing the Gourmet, now she was taking a break to her home on the way back to Falkreath, but this time, she was going to stay at the inn for her husband's sake. She sent the letter before she left the Sanctuary, but didn't know if her husband got it yet. She got off of Shadowmere, who shook himself and snorted happily. "Tired, boy?" She asked as stroked his strong neck, then led him to a stall of the stables where she paid to put him there. She threw a blanket over the saddle to hide the black hand and gave him fresh oats. "Rest, my friend." With that, she headed to the gates of the city.

Whiterun was always peaceful at night, but she had to admit Falkreath was more peaceful. Less people, but less friends. She headed to the inn where people were talking and bards entertaining, making her smile, until she found Athis sitting at the bar. She swallowed nervously. The barkeeper was the one she had to talk to, but her Shield-Brother was sitting right there. Maybe he wouldn't notice her. Keeping her head low, the woman walked up to the bar, took a stead, and right when she was about to open her mouth, a voice spoke.

"Keira?"

She quickly moaned in annoyance as she looked at her Dunmer friend with a small smile of embarrassment. "I was hoping you weren't going to notice me."

Athis slightly tilted his head to the side. "Why would you want that?" He asked with his slanted crimson eyes looking into her own in wonder.

"I'm going to leave in the morning and just wanted to be unnoticed." She scooted to the seat next to her friend.

"Want to avoid Farkas?" He asked with a chuckle as he picked up his tankard to his lips.

"I've been hardly loving him like before," she whispered sadly. It was true. Before she joined that Dark Brotherhood, she loved Farkas with all her heart, now she hardly has time for him. It seems like he loved her more than she does to him.

A hand was gently placed over her own on the table, making her look at the redheaded elf. His eyes were sincere and deep. "Do yourself a favor, Keira. See him. Go to your husband and see him. You'll regret that you didn't."

The woman sadly smiled at him. He was right. "Thanks, Athis. I think I will." She then stood and lightly kissed him on the cheek by his light-blue war paint. She then smiled at him. "Night, brother," she called as she began to walk to the entrance.

"Um... Good night, sister," he called in what sounded like in uncertainty, making her smile as she lightly shook her head. He was probably taken aback when she did that. She never kissed him on the cheek before. She only did that to Vilkas and of course Farkas.

When Keira opened the door to Breezehome, tiredness befell her as she staggered inside and closed the door from behind, then walked up the stairs to her bedroom where she found her husband sleeping soundly in his side, facing the wall. She smirked lovingly at the sight. She quietly removed her hide boots and armor and got dressed in her white nightgown that she ever so missed. Right when she was about to turn to the bed, there was a large and loud movement that made her scream and shielded her head incase of something hitting her.

"Keira?" Farkas cried in realization.

The startled woman uncovered her head and looked at her husband, who was holding his great sword, wearing nothing, but his undergarments, in wide eyes. "What in Si-Hircine's name are you doing?" She cried in fear.

The strong Nord lowered his weapon and leaned it against the wall with the rest of his armor. "I didn't hear you come in and I felt someone else was in here." He looked at her with a smirk. "Sorry, love."

The wife took a deep breath with a small smile, the crawled in bed with him following. She was facing the wall and scooted close to her husband, who wrapped his large arm around her waist and held her tight.

"I got your letter yesterday," he muttered tiredly in his cold voice that she missed. "I was going to rewrite to you tomorrow since I forgot about it." He kissed her head and then whispered in her ear, "Thanks for writing, Keira."

Her eyelids lightly closed as she whispered, "You're welcome." Her then sank as she opened her eyes. "Farkas?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I a good wife?" Her eyes began to fill with tears as Farkas leaned over her and looked down at her with disbelief.

"I would not want any other woman to be my wife." He kissed the side of her head and gently whipped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Keira." He laid back down and held her tighter and closer.

A small smile crept upon her face with love with doubt in her heart. She knew he loves her, but it still doesn't mean that she's a good wife. A good wife does not lie to her husband, leaves for day, or join a group of assassins and become the Listener!

* * *

"This is it," Astrid said with a proud smile on her face looking at the two, unusual companions standing before her. "Time to take out the Emperor. Keira, your spectral assassin can't go with you on this job."

"Understood," the assassin said as she gave a curt nod, who was wearing fancy clothes as a disguise that Astrid got for her.

"You have your Writ of Passage to get in, then when you cook for the Emperor, use this." The leader pulled out a gnarled root from her pouch and handed it to the assassin. "This is Jarrin Root. It takes a minute for the effects to kick in and it'll do the rest. The Emperor will be serving Sithis before he knows it." She said with a devious smile, then it faded. "By the way, when you leave, go out the back way across the bridge. I've... organized it to be a clear walk for you." A smile formed on the Nord woman's face.

Keira smiled at that as she placed the root in her pocket. "Got it."

"Wait," an older man's voice came from behind.

Keira looked at the hall and found Festus approaching her with a a bag of gold in hand.

"You forgot your reward." He handed her the bag and a ring.

She admired the silver ring with a sapphire in wonder. It looked like it was enchanted of some sort.

"It helps with magic. Now, good luck with the assassination, whelp." With that, he turned around and walked back the way he came. He started to remind her Skjor. Oh, Skjor. He was certainly forever going to be in the Companions' hearts.

Keira did not use magic, but she placed it in her pouch all the same. She turned to Astrid with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it." She turned to the spirit. "Stay here, until I get back."

"Listener," he said in his deep voice as he followed her out.

When she got outside to Shadowmere, the specter was watching her with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, guardian," she said with a smile of humor. She then kicked the horse and galloped up the hill, heading to Solitude with a smile on her face. This was it. This was the end of the Emperor.


	15. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful night for the assassination of the Titus Mede the II. The auras in the sky were dancing greens and blues with the two moons in crescents as the Nord woman was dressed in fancy clothes to represent the Gourmet, a chef who no one knows in Skyrim. Keira walked up to Commander Maro with confidence to fool him better.

"Halt," the Commander raised a hand. "No one is to enter."

Keira silently showed him the Writ of Passage with a small smile on her face.

Maro took the letter and read it. Then looked at her in shock. "The Gourmet. Forgive me. I did not know it was you. Gianna is waiting for you in the kitchen."

She dipped her head in thanks, then walked inside with a smile deception. When she got inside, her blue eyes wondered around the large room with the throne of the Emperor. It must be nice being the Emperor, until someone betrays you and hires a group of assassins to kill you. The disguised woman made her way to the kitchen where she found a Redguard woman cooking.

Gianna raised her head and scowled in annoyance. "Not another one," she muttered as Keira walked up to her. "Look, I already told you that I can't be rushed. I'm-"

The false Gourmet chuckled. "Gianna, please. I am the Gourmet."

The woman's eyes grew and mouth dropped in awe. "Th-The Gourmet?" She smiled embarrassedly. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't know. I can't believe that the world's greatest chef would be a Nord. Where did you learn to cook? Here in Skyrim? Or-"

Keira couldn't help, but chuckle at the chef's behavior. "Let's just begin," She said simply.

"First you need a hat. Grab one on the shelf." She pointed with her head.

The Nord walked to the shelf of cooking hats and placed one on. She couldn't help, but think how Farkas would laugh at the sight of her. Farkas. Now was not the time to think of him. She walked behind the counter to stand beside Gianna, who was grinning at her.

"Look at you," the starstruck chef said. "Now you're just like what I imagined." She then turned to the soup. "So I have the broth ready for your famous dish the Potage La Magnifique. All we need is the ingredients."

Keira scanned the kitchen. There were regular foods like potatoes, carrots, and the sorts, but there were also items used for alchemy like vampire dust and a giant's toe. What kind of kitchen is this? "Carrots," she said simply.

"Okay." Gianna threw in the chopped-up orange vegetable. "Now what?"

"Um..." Her blue eyes laid upon horker meat. "Diced horker meat."

"Hmm. Horker," the chef said as she placed a tiny cube of meat into her mouth, then poured the rest of it into the pot. "I swear it's-"

Keira just looked at her with a raised eyebrow in a confused way. What kind of chef is she? She never shuts up and what kind of kitchen is this? there are alchemy ingredients everywhere.

Embarrassment rose to the Redguard's face. "Sorry." She swallowed the meat. "Now what?"

The Nord handed her a bottle of mead and a sweetroll. "That'll be it." She smiled.

The chef shrugged. "Works for me." After placed the items in, she gave final stir, then looked at the Nord with a smile. "That's it. It's done."

"Wait." Keira pulled out the Jargin Root from her pocket. "Add this in there. It gives it a nice flavor."

Gianna gingerly took the root with wondering eyes. "What is it?"

"A secret ingredient."

"No questions then," she laughed as she chopped it up and threw it in the pot. After a couple of stirs, she smiled at the Gourmet. "Well, that's it. I just want to say that it was an honor to cook with the greatest chef and I bet that the Emperor and his guests will be dying to meet you."

_You have no idea,_ Keira thought with a smile as the Redgaurd picked up pot with two rags and carried it with the Nord following her. They walked past the throne room, up then stairs to the end of the hall, where they heard talking on the other side of the door.

"This is it," Gianna stated nervously. "Gosh. This is great. I'll serve the meal as you just stand there and be amazing." She opened the door and they both walked to a large table with guests and the Emperor himself at the end of the table.

"Ah, my honored guests, I present to you, the Gourmet," the Emperor announced happily as he smiled at Keira, who gave a small bow. He then turned to his guests as Gianna began to poor him a bowl of the stew. "As the emperor, I of course, get to be served first."

The guests laughed as Keira thought bitterly, _Yeah, you ego-maniac. You'll also die first._ She watched intently as he took his first spoonful.

"Hmm. This is amazing. I-" He dropped the spoon and looked at a guard beside him. "I think something's wr-" He then fell with his face in the bowl.

People began to scream as they all rushed to the Emperor's side, making Keira rip off the chief's hat and threw it, jumped on the table, on to the floor, then dashed to the door, laughing as she began to remove the robe, revealing her assassins outfit and daggers. She was on the empty bridge, just like Astrid said- She skidded to a halt as a two guards ran up in front of her and slow clapping was heard.

Her blue eyes looked up and found Commander Maro standing at the window of the tower with a smile on his face. "Well done, assassin," he said calmly. "But you failed. That was a man disguised as the real Emperor. They were expecting something like this to happen." Anger then grew upon his face. "Your leader paid me handsomely to let me take you down and only you. You killed my son!" He yelled angirly. "You think I would take you and let you miserable family walk? They are being put to the sword as we speak."

Keira's heart stopped and face grew pale at those words. "No," she whispered looking away in shock at those words.

"Yes," Maro said slowly, making her look up at him with her blood boiling. "Now kill her and make sure there's nothing left to bury," he ordered as he walked off.

Before his men could do anything, she bolted for the tower and ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping. Time was of the essence. She threw the gate open as arrows were missing her from behind. When she was in the city, guards were starting to come at her and also shooting her with arrows. She weaved while she ran, dodging the arrows, and kicked up speed when she found the gate. She threw the gate open where two more guards were starting to pull out their bows. She had to get to Shadowmere. She ran down the hill to Katla's farm, trying to keep her breathing steady. When she found the black horse, she jumped on him, then headed for the main road.

"She's getting away!" A guard called.

She kicked Shadowmere to gallop faster, and eventually, the guards gave up the chase. "Astrid, you traitor," she muttered bitterly as the horse kept galloping.

* * *

When Keira arrived at the Sanctuary, she found two Penitus Oculatus guards standing at the door. She jumped off without stopping Shadowmere and gasped in horror when she found Festus pinned on a tree with countless arrows. His face was unrecognizable as his arms looked like he was trying to defend himself. She narrowed her eyes in anger as she screamed, "Die, you sons-of-a-bitch!" She unsheathed her daggers as they ran up to her with swords drawn. She started slashing left and right at them. Even Shadowmere joined the fight. When one was trying to attack her horse, she screamed, "Don't you dare hurt my horse!" She grabbed him front the back, and stabbed him. The second soldier was about to attack her, until she kicked him in the stomach, slashed his face, then gave the final blow to the head. "See you the Void," she snarled at the dead man. She then burst threw the door, then started coughing from the smoke of fires as she found more of Maro's men. After fighting them off, she found Veezara dead. "Rest in peace, brother," she muttered sadly. She then ran into the main room that was engulfed with flames. She found a werewolf, who was trying to take down three men. "Arnbj-" She tried, but they hacked him to death. "No," she whispered in fear.

After trying to desperately trying to find a surviver, she heard swords clashing and yells over the roars of the fires and the shakes of the rocks above. She ran through the kitchen hall, up the wooden walkway, she found Nazir fighting two men. She took the one closest to her and stabbed him in the back as the Redgaurd skewered the other. They sheathed their weapons as their eyes met.

"You're alive," Nazir said as he coughed. "I thought this was your doing."

"You thought I betrayed you?" She called over the roaring fires. Shock and hurt was inside her as she heard those words come from a trusted brother.

"Not anymore after you saved my sorry hide," he said with a smirk.

The ground shook again, this time only louder and stronger.

"We've got to get out of here!" He called, catching his balance.

"Agreed!"

As they started to run, a whispering voice entered Keira's head. _Listener, embrace me._

They burst through the doors of the Night Mother's chamber where more of Maro's men were waiting Nazir starting fighting them as Keira turned to the Night Mother's open coffin in wide eyes that were staring to burn from the smoke. She turned back to Nazir. She had no choice. The Listener ran to the Night Mother, jumped in the coffin, and the doors closed around her.

"I'm sorry, Nazir," she whispered as the sound of shattering glass and rocks falling around her. Then the feeling of falling and water with the Unholy Matron's body made Keira feel comforted as the face Farkas flashed before her eyes.

_Sleep._

Her eyelids became heavy, and she closed them to complete darkness.

* * *

"Almost got it," the strained voice of a familiar man woke the woman in the coffin up as the sound of iron being pulled.

"Come on, Nazir," a young voice of a child cheered. "You almost got it."

"I don't see you working, you little she-devil," Nazir snapped tiredly.

"I wasn't made for manual labor," Babette retorted. "Now pull!"

_Speak to Astrid,_ the Night Mother's voice came again. _Here in the Sanctuary._

Keira felt like she was on her feet again, then the doors open, making her quickly turn around and faced Nazir and Babette.

"Whoa, easy," the Redguard soothed. "It's okay. We've been through a lot."

The woman took a deep breath, looked at the ground, then to her remaining family. "Astrid is alive and I have to talk to her." Without waiting for a reply, she headed for the leader's room with a sickening feeling. It was her fault that this happened. When she entered the burned room, she looked to her right, and found a opening in the wall where there were candles lit in a circle with a charred body in the center. "Astrid?" She asked softly as she slowly approached the body.

The body coughed. "You're alive? You're alive?" Her voice was raspy and filled with pain. "Thank Sithis."

"What happened, Astrid?" Keira demanded, looking down at the unrecognizable body of their leader in loss of emotion.

"I didn't want this. I just wanted to do what was right. I wanted what it used to be." It sounded like she wanted to cry. "Before Cicero, before the Night Mother, before... you. I'm sorry that I set you up. I'm sorry that I wanted you dead."

Keira sadly shook her head. "I feel for you, Astrid. I really do."

"Don't. Don't you see? I am the Black Sacrament. I prayed to the Night Mother." A smile grew upon her face. "Now I want you to lead this family."

The Listener's heart stopped in a puzzlement as she kelt beside the former leader in honor.

"I give you the Blade of Woe. I know you'll use it well. Now, please, Listener, kill me."

Her heart was heavy with emotion and humbleness. This poor leader, was trying to do what was best for her family. Her blue eyes fell upon the sliver blade, gingerly picked it, and admired the blade with a wide eyes. It had power in it. She can feel it. Her hands gripped the hilt tighter, then stabbed the leader in the chest.

"Thank you," she whispered as her breath left her body.

The Listener pulled out the blade and stood up with a strong will of leading this family. "I hope you find peace, Astrid," she whispered as she removed a elven dagger and dropped it on the ground and replaced it with the Blade of Woe. She walked past Nazir and Babette, who were behind her as the whispering voice said, _Approach me, Listener._

Keira did what she was told and walked up to the Night Mother in humbleness.

_Talk to Motierre at the Bannard Mare in Whiterun to find Titus Mede the II. Hail Sithis._

"Well," Nazir asked from behind, making her turn to face the two of them. "What now? Everyone's dead. The family's destroyed."

"The Night Mother spoke to me," Keira explained. "The contract is still on."

A smile grew upon the Redguard's face. "Excellent!"

"Take the Night Mother and Babette to Dawnstar where there is a Sanctuary. I'll meet you there." As she began to walked away, she found a pile of blue ash next to the place where Arnbjorn has fallen. She walked up to it, kelt beside it, picked up a pitch of it, and rubbed it between her gloved fingers.

"Babette, my girl," Nazir's voice called. "We are moving."

"I was hoping you were going to say that," the little vampire called.

Keira smirked as she looked at the blue ash on her fingers and muttered, "I bet you fought well, specter. I bet you did." She knew that she could always summon him again, but it was almost like she lost another friend.


	16. Chapter 15

It was not a long ride to Whiterun with the crescent moons still high and the auras were sill lighting up the sky, when Keira was dressed in her usual hide armor from her secret tree to stash her armor for a quick change. She knew that she was only here to talk to Motierre, but she may stay at Breezehome. After giving Shadowmere a quick stroke on the muzzle, the Listener walked to the gates, then straight for the Bannard Mare. She was relieved to see that Athis was not here,when she scanned the room and found a door opened in the far side of the inn. The woman walked in the room, past the bard playing a lute and found the man sitting in the chair on her left. She closed the door behind her and approached the confused man. "We have business to discuss, Motierre," she growled.

Motierre looked at her with wide eyes. "It's you! I-I mean I thought you were dead. I heard about your sanctuary and-"

"Just tell me where the Emperor is," the assassin snapped. She was not in the mood to hear this man ramble. Especially about her dead family.

"The Emperor?" A smile slowly grew. "You mean you sill honor the contract? This glorious news! I can't-"

"Motierre!" She barked. She did not have time for this in a mood like she was in.

"He is in his ship, The Katariah," he said quickly with the smile gone, "docked at the Solitude bay. It's bound to leave shortly, so I suggest to not waste any time." His eyes were wide.

Without saying a word, Keira rushed out of the inn, down the street, and out the gates. She had no time to lose. She ran to the stables, saddled Shadowmere, galloped to her stash, changed clothes, and then the assassin kicked the horse, en route to Solitude.

* * *

Keira burst through the door of the Emperor's cabin with daggers in hand, ready for a fight, but to her surprise, the Emperor was sitting in his chair, calmly looking at her. "Ah," he said calmly. "I see the assassin of the Dark Brotherhood has arrived."

"You were expecting me?" She asked as she lowered her weapons. This was not the conversation starter she was expecting.

"Indeed I was. I told told them that they can't stop the Dark Brotherhood, but they didn't listen. Oh, well. Now, then. Before we get into things, may you spare an old man his last request?" He looked at her in a kind and calm way. A way that was different from her past assassinations. Titus Mede the II was certainly a noble man.

"Of course," Keira said kindly.

He gave respectful dip of his head. "Well, I thank you for your courtesy." His voice then got harder. "There was a man who set this machine in motion and whoever that he or she may be, should be punished for their actions. Do you understand?"

The leader of the assassin too a deep breath, thinking about what to say. She's been wearing this crawl and hood all day, and this man was going to die. The assassin lowered the crawl and hood, revealing her face and long blond hair and answered strongly, "It would be an honor, my liege."

The Emperor gave an amused chuckle. "Thank you. Now let's get to the matter at hand, shall we?" He stood up and walked up to a window in the back.

Keira placed her one elven dagger away as she approached him from behind, then without hesitating, she grabbed his shoulder and stabbed him the back. Then she ripped the Blade of Woe out and the Emperor fell dead. She sheathed her dagger, took the key from the body, then walked up to the door. After she unlocked it, she placed the in her pocket and then placed her hand on the handle. She gave the Emperor a final look as a small smile was on her face. 'Titus Mede the II. It was a honor to you,' she thought, then walked out of the cabin.

* * *

The word of the assassination of the Emperor spread like the sightings of dragons in Whiterun as Keira was walking to the Bannard Mare dressed in her usual hide armor. 'At least people now that the Brotherhood is back,' she thought proudly to herself. As she was about to put her hand on the handle of the inn, she knew she had one more assassination to make, until this mission was complete. But how? When she walked in, she had a devious idea enter her mind. The assassin headed for the back room and found a grinning Motierre. "It's done," she said as she closed the door.

"I know!" He cried joyously. "I can't believe it! You're reward is in a urn at the place where we met and let's not see each other's faces again after this."

"Thank you for your business," she said with a smile, then walked out of the room to the barkeep. "One tankard of meed for the gentleman in that room," the assassin said with a smile. When the barkeep went to get out a bottle of meed, Keira quickly took out a vile of poison and poured it to the tankard, then tucked it away in her pouch. The barkeep poured the bottle into the tankard as Keira paid her five gold and stood there until the barkeep left, then began to head to the door. As the sound of someone choking and a woman screaming as everyone got up in hurry to see what was happening, the Listener walked out of the inn with a smile on her face.

* * *

Keira was still smiling like an idiot when she walked in the Sanctuary at Dawnstar, this time wearing her hide armor. She still couldn't believe how much gold she earned for that mission. She took a deep breath of love when she found their new home having a better feel to it.

"Welcome back, Listener," a small voice came from beside her.

The leader looked down and smiled at the little vampire. "Thank you, Babette." She then made her way down the steps to find the Redguard looking around the large room. "Thinking again, Nazir?" She joked as she walked up to him from behind.

Nazir turned around and looked at her with a smile. "I just think about all the decorations we need. So how much did Motierre pay us for that job."

"You won't believe. 20,000 gold!" She cried happily.

Her brother laughed. "That's excellent! More than enough!" He then looked at her with a smile. "Go to that Malory guy in Riften to buy decorations for this place." He then began to walk away. "Things are going to get better, I can feel it."

Without saying another word, Keira walked up the stairs, then found the Night Mother's coffin at the end to her right. The smile disappeared as her heart sank to her gut and took a deep breath. Cicero. How could she forget that her trusted brother was gone? Astrid probably dented their relationship. 'I hope you're doing alright, brother,' she thought hopefully. She walked out of the Sanctuary with a heavy heart with her head hung. How could she forget about the Keeper? How? As she closed the door, she wanted to kick herself for being absentminded.

"Listener!" A joyous voice called.

The woman raised her head and beamed with joy. "Cicero! My dear friend," she said happily, she was about to walk up to her friend, until his unsheathed his dagger, making her stagger back in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," he said deviously with a smile on his face. "It is Cicero. You were a fool for sparing me," he growled.

Keira's heart was trembling in nervousness. "Cicero," she said slowly. "Let's just talk-"

"Cicero should be Listener!" He cried angrily as his eyes began to show the fire once more. "Not you. Now, you will die." His voice turned to a threatening growl that made her face grow pale and eyes wide in fear. He must be joking. He must be!

The jester then busted up laughing as she sheathed his dagger. "Oh, Listener, you should the look of your face!" He hugged his stomach from laughing so hard.

The woman grinned happily at that laughing jester, who was enjoying life. "Cicero, you're a beloved madman, you know that?"

The Keeper stopped laughing, then bowed as he took his cap off her. "Much obliged, Listener." He then stood up straight and placed his hat back on with a smile beaming at her.

Keira walked up to him and hugged him. "Welcome home, brother."

The Imperial smiled up at her with his brown eyes shining as he placed at hand on her shoulder. "Cicero was right about you." He then frowned as he removed his hand and tilted his head to the side. "Where is that specter you had with you?"

"Oh," she said quickly as her eyes shot open. She forgot about the spectral assassin! She summoned him and a blue portal appeared on the shore as Cicero turned around and a blue figure walked out of it as it disappeared. "Hey, specter," The Listener greeted him with a smile.

The specter walked up to them. "I see that there is no battle and you called me here just to talk once more?" His deep voice was unamused.

Keira chuckled. "I was missing you, specter. And so was Cicero."

The spirt was not amused as his white eyes just blinked.

The Listener narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she headed to Shadowmere. "Fun, isn't he?" She asked the jester, who just laughed.

"Very! Farewell Listener and Specter Lachance!" He called as he was waving to them.

Keira looked at him in confusion as she saddled the horse as the specter growled at him.

"Oops," the jester muttered with a smile, then scurried inside the Sanctuary.

She looked down at the specter. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

* * *

After returning to Whiterun from Riften, Keira walked into Breezehome. "I'm back!" She called happily as Farkas was sitting on the chair, talking to Vilkas, who was standing beside him a pondering way. The twins looked at her in a expression that she could not read. Her smile disappeared. "What?"

"I'll leave you two alone," her brother-in-law muttered as he walked past her, then out the door.

"What?" she asked in confusion as Farkas stood up and closed the door beside. "Farkas, I-"

"You killed that man in the Bannard Mare, didn't you?" His cold voice was chilling to the bone as he didn't look at her.

Her heart stopped at those words. "Farkas," she said quietly, "I-"

"Why did you kill him?" He shouted as he looked at her with confused and hard eyes.

The leader of assassins and the Companions never felt so small as her mind was racing for a quick reply. "Farkas," she began meekly, "I was scared and-"

"And what? Keira, tell me!" Her husband yelled, getting angrier and more confused.

"He sent the Dark Brotherhood after me!" She cried as the words stumbled from her mouth, then closed her mouth a quickly as possible, pretending to go with it.

Fear was in her husband's eyes. "What?" He whispered in horror. "That's probably why that assassin was by the gates," he muttered as he looked away. He then looked back at her with love and protection in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tight. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," he whispered.

She closed her eyes as she was buried in his chest. "I know you won't," she whisper softly, feeling safe in his arms, even though no one was actually hunting for her.


	17. Chapter 16

The fires roaring and the ground shaking as the screams of her dying family was mocking. The heat of the fire was closing in, choking her, suffocating her. She could not breathe. Keira's eyes sprang open from the nightmare, and found herself laying in her room beside Farkas. It was three days since she has been to Dawnstar and almost a week since her family was killed. The Listener quietly sat up in bed as she took a deep breath. She has to tell her husband. She has to. To get her mind off things, she stood, got dressed in her hide armor, got her two daggers, then walked out the door. She'll be back less than an hour. The Nord walked to down the street to Whiterun's gate, then to the stables where the black horse with red eyes was waiting for her patiently.

"Hey, Shadowmere," she whispered as she stroked the loyal horse on his muzzle, saddled him, then walked to the waiting spectral assassin, who was standing beside a tree. "Specter," she called, making the specter raise his head to her with his white eyes looking at her.

"Why are you here at this time of night?" He asked slowly.

She pulled back the reins to stop the horse. "I have to get things off my mind. Mind if you walk with me?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course, Listener."

Keira got off the horse and and walked with the blue ghost, while guiding the nuzzling stead. "I have to tell Farkas, don't I?" She asked quietly as they began to walk to the open plains where the sound of crickets was adding peacefulness to the night.

"If you think that you must, than I think you should."

A sly smirk then befell her face as she looked at the spirit. "Cicero called you Lachance before we left. Why?"

The specter took a deep breath, then looked up to the starry sky with the dancing red auras. "I suppose he is not a mere jester and is smarter than he looks." He looked ahead of himself. "As my Listener, you have the right to know. My name is Lucien Lachance, the Speaker for the Black Hand."

"What happened?" She questioned as curiosity took over. There was a story behind this specter. A story, that she never knew.

"There was a treachery in Cheydinhal of Cyrodiil and I was to blame for the family's death. Though I had nothing to do with it, I would rather die painfully for something that I didn't commit than die quickly."

"I'm sorry," the Listener muttered sadly as she looked ahead of herself. She knew that the specter was a former Dark Brotherhood member, but never knew his story would be so harsh in a way. She was hoping that he was going to say that he died in battle, not blamed as a traitor.

"Don't be. It was fate." Sadness and a deep emotion was in the specter's voice.

She then looked at him as Shadowmere snorted happily. "What can I call you then, Lucien?" A smile began to form on her lips as the specter gently shook his head.

"Just call me Lucien if you wish," he said strongly as he gave up keeping his name a secret.

At that moment, Shadowmere began to snort in a nervously and whipped his head back. Keira placed a hand on his neck as she looked at the way he was facing, and found a familiar figure standing in front of them. "Farkas?" She asked in confusion.

The strong man chuckled as he looked at the red-eyed horsed with a smirk. "Sorry that I scared your Daedric horse."

"His name is Shadowmere," she answered with a nervous smile. "He's always at the stables." She then looked at her husband in confusion. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard you sneak out, so I followed you to make sure you were alright." He then turned his gaze to the spectral assassin in suspicion. "Who is this ghost?" He then growled as he walked up to his wife, not breaking his gaze. "He's part of the Black Hand."

"Farkas," she said quickly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and look up at him. "I have to tell you something. I-"

Before she could say anything, Lucien moaned in pain, then turned to ashes as a steel iron was sitting among the pile. She quickly turned her attention to the ashes with wide eyes. "Luc-"

"Well, well, well," a eerie voice spoke on her right, and walked out seven bandits. "Looks like we've got ourselves some strays," the man with long black hair announced as he was placing his hunting bow away. "A pretty girl, too. I think the chief would enjoy her, don't you think?" He chuckled darkly with a smirk as more men walked up to them.

Farkas pushed her protectively behind him. "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that," he growled as he began to unsheathe his great sword. "Not unless you want to lose your heads."

"This will be fun," the leader of the group chuckle. "Kill him."

Without thinking, Keira jumped from behind with her daggers unsheathed. "You fight him, you fight me," she snarled, standing beside her husband. Then shouted the Unrelenting Force at them, blowing two bandits off their feet, making the rest come at them with weapons drawn.

Keira was defending off an Orc and an Nord as she was slashing her daggers this way and that, then finally got the Orc with a mace in the throat as she could hear Shadowmere neighing and trampling a Nord. She then turned her attention the Nord, who was trying to slice her head of with a battle axe. "I train with people who wield battle axes!" She called, then sliced his eye, making him drop his weapon and scream. It was true. Vilkas would use a battle axe to test her skills at times, and she would succeed. As the man was screaming, holing his bloody eye, she brought up down her daggers into his chest and killed him.

She raised her head after tearing her weapons from the limp body as it fell to the ground, she found a bandit being chased by Shadowmere into the distance. Where was Farkas?

"Die, woman!" An Argonian called as he swished his sword over her head as she ducked.

"Sorry, but not today, Scales," she muttered as she began to dodge his on coming swings. There, she found Farkas fight three Nords and her heart stopped when a sword penetrated his armor, making him stagger back as the weapon was pulled out of him.


	18. Chapter 17

Keria's heart stopped when she saw her husband fall to the ground. "Farkas!" She cried in terror as she stabbed the Argonian in the gut, took out her bow and shot the two bandits dead as the others were either dead or had been chased by Shadowmere. She quickly ran to her wounded husband, fell to her knees, and gently touched his face with trembling hands and blurred vision as he coughed up blood.

Farkas weakly smiled up at her. "At least I get to die by you. I wouldn't want it any other way." He gave a small chuckle, spitting up blood.

Guilt flooded through her. "Don't say that, Farkas. Here, I'll get Shadowmere to-" She was about to get up until he took her hand. She looked at him with pain-filled eyes. He was going and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why did you always go to Dawnstar and who was the spirit?" He asked quietly, curiousness was flooding over his eyes, trying to fight the pain of the stab wound.

Keira took a shaky breath as she looked down, then back to him. "I'm the leader of the Dark Brotherhood," she answered quietly.

Numbness befell her husband's face.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as a couple of tears streaked her face. "I haven't changed. I know that it's not a good thing to be in, but please don't judge me. I was always true to you and I know that I haven't written to you lately, but-"

He held her hand in his blood-covered hand loving as he took a deep breath. He carefully pulled himself closer to her face and kissed her tears away, then whispered, "My heart will always belong to you. As long as your loyalty belonged to me, I couldn't ask for a better wife." He then took a shaky breath.

She gently stroked his shoulder-length dark-brown hair and whispered as another tear escaped. Determination was inside her now. She took his arm and helped him sit up. "I'm going to get you back to Jorrvaskr and make you live," she muttered in determination. She threw his arm over her shoulder and supported him to his feet.

He coughed up more blood as he gripped his wound and hissed in pain.

The determined wife slowly walked with her husband as he staggered along side her as blood began to run from his mouth. "Keira," he whispered, slowly going to his hands and knees. "I can't," He muttered as he rolled on his back like a old dog.

Tears streaked her face as she tried to pick him back up to his feet. "No, I'm not letting you go. Not tonight or any other night!" She snapped. This was not what she wanted. She never wanted this.

"Keira," Farkas said softly in his cold voice.

"I'm not going to lose my husband!" She screamed as she broke down crying, falling to her knees by his side with her face in her hands. "I'm not ready to lose my husband," she wept. Fear of losing the love of her life was making her body begin to shake. She already lost her family of the Dark Brotherhood, but her greatest fear was coming true.

"Keira," he soothed gently as he placed a bloody hand over hers, making her look at him in terror and pain. He held her hand as he brought it over his dented chest plate and placed it over his heart. He looked at her in the eyes with his life slipping through his fingers.

Keira sniffled as she never broke their final gaze. For some reason, she felt safe. Maybe it was because she knew he was going some place better? Or maybe, her body and heart went numb.

Her dying husband's head then slowly fell to its side, as his eyes fluttered shut and drew his last breath.

That was it. It was over. Keira held her dead husband close and cried softly. He was gone. Forever. "Goodbye, my love," she whispered as she stroked his hair lovingly. The keeper of her heart was gone. Everything she held dear was gone, and now he was in Sovngarde. At peace with the Nords as she was left alone in this cruel world.

* * *

The Companions stood at the smelter, later at that same night, cremating their brother's body. After Aela was done saying her words, she lit the wood with the torch. Keira had witnessed the cremation of Kodlak, the former Harbinger, but never would she thought that she was going to watch her husband of seven months. As the embers and sparks rose into the auraborialice-filled night, tears rolled down her face as her brother-in-law, Vilkas, was staring into the fire emotionlessly. She knew he was hurting deeper than anyone can imagine.

Keira couldn't take it. She whipped her eyes as she headed inside of Jorrvaskr. As she was she was about to head down stairs, she heard the door open, then close.

"Keira," the accent of a Dark Elf spoke, "I'm sorry."

The worn-out woman slowly turned around and looked at Athis, her dear friend and Shield-Brother, with numbness. "Don't worry about it," she muttered softly as she was about to turn away. All she wanted to do pack her things and leave. Leave and never come back.

"Keira," he called again.

She forced herself to look at her brother in his red eyes.

The strong and loyal Dunmer looked at her like a warrior would. His eyes told her to stay strong as he said nothing.

The widow just turned away and headed to her room to pack for Dawnstar, her only home now, as she was calm in the outside, but her heart was screaming in agony, terror, and remorse.

* * *

Keira, the Harbinger of the Companions, didn't tell anyone good-bye. Instead she was dressed in her Dark Brotherhood clothes, heading to Dawnstar while riding Shadowmere in a slow pace with her head hung and her eyes distant, thinking about everything that had happened to her. It was her fault Farkas was dead. If she hadn't left last night, if she told him who she was, he would probably still be alive. At least she'll have her Dark family to be there for her, but not Farkas. No. He was gone. Gone forever.


	19. Chapter 18

Then sun was high when the breeze was gently blowing in the ocean's water and the Nord woman's hair as she lifelessly got off Shadowmere. Her heart was sick as a knot was clumped in her throat. There was nothing left in Whiterun for her. Her only reason was gone. Gone like a shadow at dusk. The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood staggered into the Sanctuary, then to the the main hall where Cicero called her name happily. Keira just ignored the jester as she stared in front of her in a dead manner, walking down the stairs.

"Listener?" He asked meekly.

She continued to walk past Nazir, who smiled at her. "Things are starting to look up, Lis- Are you alright?" Concern filled his voice as she flopped at the table and looked away with her head on her hand.

"He's dead," she whispered as she tried to swallow the knot and her eyes were beginning to burn from holding back tears.

"Who's dead?" The Redguard asked softly.

"My husband," she growled as an anger began to take over her. She then stood up as her blood began to boil, then flashed her head to her small family. She pointed to the jester, who was looking at her with a puzzled and stunned expression. "You're coming with me to hunt bandits." The leader began to storm away with determination in her heart. "Nazir, hold down the place."

"I wish you well, Keira," he called as Cicero followed her in silence.

"Hunting bandits are we?" Cicero chuckled as they walked out the door.

"Yes," she said strongly as the leader inside her took over. "We are. I know, who exactly we are going for." She approached Shadowmere, who gently nuzzled her, then jumped on the horse. "Mind walking, Cicero?" The leader asked as she took the reins, while looking down at her friend.

He shrugged. "No. Cicero does not mind."

"Good," she muttered as she spun the black horse around to the town of Dawnstar, then walked the horse with the Keeper following her by her side.

* * *

On the walk back to the outskirts of Whiterun, Cicero could not stop talking about how it's been awhile since he raised his dagger and was excited that she brought him along. "So, why are we going to hunt bandits?" He asked as the fort of Halted Stream Camp came into view.

Keira's eyes narrowed as she growled, then her eyes ran to the direction of Whiterun. This was the camp. It had to be. She turned her attention back to the camp. They'll die for what they did to Farkas.

"Listener?" Cicero's voice broke her thoughts.

"They murdered my husband!" She barked as she kicked her steed to gallop on the camp with a burning rage beating inside her heart with the sound of the hooves hitting the ground. When she got close, she found a man standing on the the lookout, making her slow her horse to a trot, took out her Bow of Embers with a iron arrow, brought the string to her cheek, aimed, then fired.

The man staggered back to the edge and fell.

A movement was on the corner of her eye and found another bandit coming to the same post. She took another arrow, aimed, then released the string. The man also instantly fell.

She placed her bow away as she pulled Shadowmere to a halt, then got off. "I'll be back," she whispered as she pulled out her elven dagger and Blade of Woe, then snuck to the entrance where she found five bandits searching the area and talking amongst each other.

"Someone, search the perimeter!" A loud voice ordered. "I want this person dead!"

"Keira," a voice whispered, startling her.

She quickly looked behind her and sighed in annoyance. "Cicero," she muttered. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," the redhead muttered sadly. His eyes weren't as joyous as usual.

"Ready?" She asked as she heard steps coming near their position.

He unsheathed his ebony dagger with a scheming smile. "Ready."

"Leave the leader for me." With that, she ran out of her cover just as a bandit was about to turn the corner, she stabbed him in the gut, then ripped her weapon out.

"There they are!" A voice called.

Keira took the right as Cicero took the left. Anger and revenge was wielding her weapons as she slashed their faces to distract them, then gave the final blow with both daggers in the chest. She then was about to run up the wooden platforms, until a Nord landed in front of her with a great sword.

Anger was raging in his blue eyes as he screamed, "Die, you bitch!"

No words could come out of her mouth as she was blinded by rage. The nimble footing of an assassin made her dodge the swings. then everything when in slow motion as the Nord changed into Farkas and the background morphed to the training grounds of Jorrvaskr. It was almost like sparring with him again. "Farkas," she whispered so quietly, that she could hardly hear herself as a small tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, my beloved."

"Listener!" A high-pitched voice cried, shattering the memory around her as Farkas changed into a angry blond Nord, raised his great sword over his head.

Keira gasped as she just jumped to the side, narrowly escaping the large blade, then realization made her eyes snap open. "You're the leader!"

"Of course I am!" He yelled angrily as he raised his weapon to the side.

"I'm the one who your men wanted to bring you!" She called, swiftly jumping back from the sword.

"You're the leader of assassins?" He asked in what sounded like puzzlement. "When I told my men to bring me a woman, I didn't mean an assassin!"

"That's funny, but your men killed my husband!" She then leapt to his side and stabbed him in the rib.

He screamed in pain as she refused to let the elven dagger go.

"Die, damn you!" She screamed as she tore the dagger from his rib and stabbed the Blade of Woe into his throat.

Blood started to run down his mouth as his eyes were becoming glassy, then he fell dead. That was it. Her revenge was complete. She cleaned her daggers on the leader's clothes, then sheathed them with a heavy and shaking heart.

"Keira?" A small voice asked from behind.

She turned around and saw Cicero limping to her and holding his arm that had blood running down his crimson sleeve. Her heart was still aching. The vision of Farkas in Jorrvaskr was the last time she'll ever see him. Was that what she came here for? Meaningless revenge for someone who she can't bring back from the dead? Not only that, but placing her friend's life in danger? What if she lost Cicero? The woman would never forgive herself. But that was the least of her problems. All she wanted was to be in Farkas' strong arms once more and hear him say that he loved her as she loved him in return. That was all gone, just like her flashback. All they are is memories now. Memories that she can never relive.

The jester looked at her with concerned eyes. "Keira? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" She barked as she began to walk to the entrance with pride. She didn't even take three steps, until the tears broke free and fell to her knees as she clenched her face in despair. "He's dead!" She screamed. "My husband is dead! It's my fault!" She screamed as her body began to violently tremble. "Farkas!" She then curled up into a ball and just crying, screaming her husband's name as guilt began to rage. "It's my fault," she whispered as she was still shaking like a fragile leaf. "It's all my fault. I should've told him who I was. I should've told him the truth. If I hadn't snuck out-" The thought ripped her heart apart. She couldn't finish the sentence. She just couldn't.

Cicero then sat beside her and began to comfortingly stroke her long blonde hair.

Keira gently closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of someone lovingly stroking her hair for one last time as the last tears were coming down her face as Farkas and his smirk was fresh in her mind. Instead of Cicero, she tried to picture Farkas beside her, and whispering in his cold voice, "I love you, Keira."


	20. Chapter 19

Keira was dressed in her hide armor as she walked between Shadowmere and Cicero, whose limp was getting better as he looking around his surroundings with a smile on his face. They were heading to Whiterun to pick up a health potion for Cicero just in case the gash on his arm gets worse. Keira couldn't help, but look at the carefree jester, who was muttering to himself, was the same man that comforted her when she was at the weakest place as she screaming and crying on the ground like a helpless child. She knew they were friends, but she would never had thought that this man would have a soft side like that. Well, he was sane at one point in his life like the journals she found in the old Sanctuary, but she thought that part had died.

When they came to the sables, Keira placed Shadowmere in a stall, then headed to the gates with the fool chuckling darkly beside her. "It's been a while since Cicero came to Whiterun. All the people to murder."

She laughed at that. "You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Listener!" He chimed as they approached the gates, into the city.

Keira took a deep breath as they began to walk. It felt like she hasn't been here for a very long time, but in reality, it's only been two days. Amazing how long two days could feel like.

"Where did you live, Listener?" Cicero asked as he was looking around with a curious smile on his face.

"Right there," she pointed to Breezehome as they were walking past it with a heavy heart. She had to look away before the memories of Farkas returned. When she would be waiting with a meal ready for him after a long day of work or hunting, or when she would finally come back home from Falkreath.

"If I spy a singing bird, I'll snap it's neck before it's heard," the fool happily sang as they came to Arcadia's Cauldron.

"Keira," the Imperial woman called happy from the counter as the two of them stepped inside. Concern then was over Arcadia's face. "What happened? I heard you disappeared."

The Nord woman approached the counter sadly. "You haven't heard?"

The alchemist frowned. "I heard about Farkas. Keira, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Forget it. Can I get one health potion for my friend here?"

"Sure. On the house," she said as she bent over to get a potion from the shelf of the counter.

"What?" Keira asked in shock as she was about to go into her pouch to pull out ten gold. That was unheard of.

"I'll feel bad," the alchemist answered as she stood up and placed the small red bottle on the counter with a small smile of kindness.

Keira smiled at the alchemist as she took the potion. "Thanks, Arcadia. Bye," she said with a smile as she was about to leave the shop.

"Come back again and good luck!"

"Thanks and I will!" Keira called with a smile. When they got outside, she handed the potion to Cicero. "Here. It'll make you feel better."

Cicero smiled graciously as he accepted the potion. "Thank you for caring about poor Cicero."

As she was about to say something, a strong familiar Nordic accent called, "Keira?"

The woman turned around and found Vilkas walking up to her. Her heart broke at the sight of him. "Vilkas, I-"

The Nord raised a hand. "Don't." He lowered it and looked at her deeply with his pale eyes. "You don't have to explain. No one blames you."

_That's what you think,_ she thought bitterly.

Concern then entered ex-brother-in-law's eyes. "Everyone is worried about you. Especially Athis. He's been more quiet after you left. Honestly, I think he smiles more when you're around."

"Why is he worried?" She questioned as she looked at her Imperial friend, who just looked at her with confused and worried eyes. But was it true that he smiled more? She wouldn't know since she was there. Why would he do that, though? Yes, they were closer than they were with the others. Whatever it was, now was not the time to ponder about the elf's emotional problems.

Vilkas then grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him with strong and determined eyes. "We need our Harbinger."

Keira flashed a look at Cicero, who looked at her as if he was ready to take a order as his hand was slowly going for his dagger. She knew he was willing to protect her and did not know who Vilkas is. She looked away from the jester to the ground, confused of what she should do. She knew she was still Harbinger of the Companions, but she had no real reason here anymore.

"Farkas would not want you to give up," Vilkas said softly in his strong, Nordic accent, making her remember how her husband said he was true to her till the very end. "I had my doubts when there were rumors about you, but Farkas did not want to believe them. Were they true? Were you seeing another man?" Anger began to take over in his voice.

"No!" The woman cried in anger as she looked deep into her Shield-Brother's eyes as Cicero was standing close to her, ready for a fight. "My heart always belonged to Farkas. I loved him," she whispered in cold anger. How dare he, her husband's twin brother, ask her that question? No one could take her away from her beloved. No one. Even in death he still had her heart.

"I told you he wouldn't give up on you," Vilkas replied quietly with a small nod without breaking their gaze as he slowly released her shoulder.

"Fine," she relpied coldly. "I'll meet you at Jorrvaskr in a few minutes."

~ ~ ~

A couple of minutes later after explaining to Cicero what they are going to do in Jorrvaskr, the two of them were near the Great Tree. The Keeper was simply admiring the city's beauty as he muttered softly with a smile of happiness, "Maybe Cicero will entertain the Companions. Then Cicero will-" His smiled faded to realization. "Actually... maybe not."

Keira laughed at that, making him look at her with a proud smile. She looked at him with a smile. "Cicero, I'm glad we're friends."

The jester laughed. "Me too. You're the only one that cares for poor Cicero."

She then looked at him regretfully as they stopped by the stairs. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk as much in Falkreath. Astrid as trying to keep us separated and I was worried about Farkas and-"

Cicero looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "Cicero knows that you meant well." Uncertainty then entered his amber eyes asked he asked meekly, "You're not going leave the Dark Brotherhood after this, are you, Listener?"

The Nord gave him a puzzled look, then laughed as Cicero was looking at her in a confused way. She took a deep breath to compose herself, smiling at her best friend. "Cicero, I'm not leaving. You and the Night Mother need me, remember?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "You're my brother. I'm not going anywhere."

The Imperial beamed at her as they embraced each other, then continued their way up the stairs to the building.

When they walked in, Keira was immediately greeted by Ria and Aela. "Keira!" They both cried happily as they walked up to her. Then the smiles faded to sadness. "How are you doing after... you know," Ria asked.

Keira sighed heavily. "It's hard."

"We miss him, too," Aela said sadly. "We all do."

"Who's this?" The Imperial asked as she looked at Cicero with wondering eyes.

The Nord smiled as she wrapped her arms around the jester's shoulders. "This is Cicero. A friend of mine. Cicero, this is Aela the Huntress and Ria."

"Are these all the Companions?" He asked in a confused way.

"Torvar and Njada are on a job," Aela answered. She then looked at Keira. "Athis is in the back. He's been worried about you."

Her smiled faded. "Vilkas told me." She then looked at her Shield-Sisters in concern. "Is he alright?" She knew Athis and her were friends, and he tried to talk to her after the cremation of Farkas, but she wouldn't talk to him, let alone anyone else.

"Yeah," Ria answered. "Also, he's been a lot more reserved and different in a way. You're the only one that he really talked to honestly."

Vilkas was right. Hope then entered her heart at the thought of seeing her friend again. She looked at Cicero with a smile. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine." She led the redhead to the back to the training grounds and found Athis practicing archery. Right when he was about to release the string, the woman crossed her arms with a smirk. "Don't miss, Dunmer," she called jokingly.

The elf released the string, getting a bullseye, then looked back at her with annoyance in his eyes. When he saw who it was smiling at him, his crimson eyes grew. "Thank Azura, you're back," he muttered in his disbelief as he placed his bow on his back a briskly walked up to her. The old friends embraced each other, then pulled back. Athis looked at her with worry in his slanted, crimson eyes as he asked. "Where did you go? We were worried that we were never going to see you again."

Keira chuckled amused at that. He didn't want to seem like he was the only one worried. He was probably telling the truth, though, but clearly the others noticed it more on him. "I had to be on my own for awhile."

Cicero cleared his throat at that, making them look at the jester who's eyes was wondering around.

The woman sighed with a smile at the jester's way of being noticed. "And of course with my partner in crime, Cicero."

Athis crossed his arms in a curious manner as he looked at the fool. "Partner in crime, huh? That's interesting."

"Oh, you have no idea," he sang with a grin on his face as he placed an elbow on her shoulder to lean on and crossed his legs with a hand on his hip.

She looked at the elf with a smile, hoping that Cicero's hint didn't make him wonder. "He helped me through it."

"Uh, Keira, could I see you for minute," Her Shield-Brother said slowly, as he took her hand gently and pulled her away, making the fool lose his balance, but caught himself. When got her by the targets, concern was in his voice as he whispered, "Keira, this man is a fool. A jester. Where did you meet him?"

"On the side of the road awhile ago," she muttered truthfully. "His wagon was broken and needed assistance." She remembered when she first met the distressed fool on the side of the road by the suborn farmer's farm. She knew that the man was crazy, but she liked his personality. "I trust him, Athis," she said strongly as she looked into the Dark Elf's eyes.

He looked away to the over the wall into the distance. "There were rumors while you were away."

The woman looked up at him in disbelief. "Cicero? Are you serious? I never loved Cicero like that." Anger then entered her heart as he looked back at her. "I loved Farkas more than anything. My heart belonged to him only." A tear then escaped at the thought of her husband. She swallowed as she looked away and quickly whipped the dreaded thing away. "I'm sorry."

Athis placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I should apologize. So," he said on a higher tone as he removed his hand, making her look up at the smiling elf. "How long are you and your friend going to be here for?"

"Only until tomorrow. We have to go back to Dawnstar."

His smile slowly faded.

"I'm sorry, Athis." More sadness was in her heart now. She knew she couldn't stay in Whiterun when the Brotherhood needs her in Dawnstar. The Companions could take care of themselves and it seemed like she was the only one who really cared about Athis. She kissed his cheek and muttered sadly, "I'm sorry, brother." With that, she headed back to Cicero. "Let me say good-bye to everyone first," she said sadly as the jester followed her in, but without her knowing, gave the Dunmer a warning glance, then walked inside and let the heavy door close behind him.

* * *

**So many chaaaaapters. D:**


	21. Chapter 20

eira summoned the spectral assassin as her and Cicero were nearing Dawnstar. When the spirit stepped from the portal, he calmly walked up to her. "Forgive me, my Listener," he said slowly. "I did not-"

The Nord took a deep breath with a small smile as Shadowmere snorted beside her. "I don't blame you, Lucien."

"Honored to hear," he said as he walked by her side, then looked at the jester with a puzzled look. "Why is the Keeper with you?"

Cicero looked at him with a sly smile. "The Listener needs Cicero to protect her, of course!"

"I needed help to take down the bandits," she clarified. She did not want to bring up her husband's death again. She was tried of talking about it as the memories would come back.

"Why take about the bandits?" The assassin's deep voice questioned.

Keira just shook her head as the memories returned to from the fateful night. This was what she wanted to avoid.

"I sense revenge," he stated slowly.

"Farkas," she muttered as they continued to walk.

The three of them stayed silent, they came to Dawnstar and past the caravans, making Cicero smile deviously as he sang in a whisper, "If I chance to see a cat, I'll feed its corpse to my pet rat."

Keira couldn't help, but laugh softly at that. When they past the caravans, she said with a smile, "You know how to brighten my day, Cicero."

The two of them laughed as the specter just sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

In the Sanctuary, Keira and Cicero were sitting at the table in the main hall, laughing as if nothing happened, but there was still a knot in Keira's heart. It almost felt wrong to laugh after losing her husband, but for some reason, that's all she wanted to do. When she was quiet, Cicero would talk and make her laugh, afraid that she may think about Farkas. "I think you're better off without those Companions," he said with a beam in his brown eyes. "You're much better to stay with us. Less heartache, Listener."

The Nord's heart sank at those words, but didn't show it to her brother. "I know. It's true, but they were my family at one point, but I guess that's gone now." She took a deep sigh. It was nice to see them again, but it didn't feel the same. Here, in the Dark Brotherhood, it felt like home. The Dunmer then entered her mind. How concerned he was for her. He was a friend, Athis was. She'll miss him. "I hope Athis stops worrying," she muttered softly to herself as she looked ahead of herself in wonder.

"He has to. You're the Listener!" The fool cried happily, making she look at him as he was grinning at her excitedly.

She lightly laughed as she shook her head, then looked at him with a smile. "He doesn't know that I am even in the Dark Brotherhood." She remembered how concerned he was when she told him that her and Cicero were friends. He even thought that the jester was her lover when the false rumor was going around. She laughed at that. "He even thought that you and I were a couple."

Cicero gave her a puzzled look, then busted up laughing.

"Did I miss something?" The sweet voice of Babette asked as she joined them.

Keira looked at her with a smile. "A friend of mine thought that Cicero and I were together."

"Now that's funny!" Nazir laughed as he joined the group, making them turn their attention to him. "You and that fool together? That's hilarious."

"What did you tell him that we weren't?" Cicero asked with a smile of amusement. "Or," his voice became smooth with a sly smile, "did you say we were?"

She smiled as she playfully pushed him by the shoulder. "I just said that we were friends and he just apologized." She then laughed. "There was a false rumor going around that I was seeing another man when I was actually with you guys."

"What did your husband think of that?" Nazir asked as he crossed his arms.

She sighed deeply as the worry was in her husband's eyes. Farkas loved her and in the end, it felt like that he loved her more than she did to him. She loved him, though. She loved him more than anything that Skyrim could offer her. He was the main reason she came back from Sovngarde. He needed her and she needed him. "He certainly did not want to lose me," she said softly.

* * *

It was four days since the last day of being in Whiterun at four in the afternoon when Keira, Lucien, and Cicero came back to the Sanctuary after a contract in Winterhold. "We're back!" Cicero sang happily as they were walking down the stairs.

"Just when it was starting to get quiet," Nazir muttered as he was reading a book at the table.

"Be nice, Nazir," Keira said in annoyance. She knew how the Keeper got on his nerves. He even said the he wasn't surprised that she spared the jester his life and even asked her if she could do something about his dancing and of course she asked the fool to annoy Nazir for kicks and her personal amusement.

He stood up and looked at the trio with his arms crossed. "Hm. So how was the contract."

"Pretty good," Keira answered. Then a smile grew on her face as she looked at Lucien. "Especially when the spectral assassin almost gets burned by a mage."

The specter narrowed his white eyes. "Very funny, Listener."

Keira and Cicero couldn't help, but laugh as they kept replaying the specter trying to get away from a mage that was trying to set him on fire.

"I'd hate to ruin this happy time," a small voice said from behind, making the woman turn around with a smile and found Babette holding a envelope. "I ran into a carrier the other night and he said that he had a letter for you, Keira, but didn't know where to find you, so I offered to take it." She walked up to the leader and handed her the letter. "It's from an Athis."

She looked at her family. "Excuse me." She then briskly headed to her room down the long hall. She closed the door and sat on her bed, hoping that all was well in Whiterun and that nothing was wrong. When she opened the envelope with nervous hands, and quickly unfolded the letter, then read:

_Keira,_

I hope that you are happy with your new life in Dawnstar. I really don't know how to put this in words after you've suffered a great loss, but I may never see you again, which means that this is may be my only chance of telling you this, but I'm in love with you. I've always have been. In the beginning, I saw us as friend, Shield-Siblings, but then I realized, I've felt more than just that. I wanted to tell you, but I knew that you and Farkas were seeing each other at the time. Then before I could say anything, you got married. I accepted that you were never for me to have. Now since after your loss, I can't bear to see you unhappy. You can write back or not, the choice is yours. I had to tell you. Eight months is too long to keep something secret. I hope that you find happiness in your life once more.

Your friend,

Athis

Keira's hands began to shake. It can't be true. It couldn't be. Athis can't be in love with her. She crumpled the letter tightly in a fist as she closed her eyes tight. Farkas was the one she loved. No one can replace him. He will never get replaced, but what if she does fall in love again and the same thing happens? The last thing she wanted was to lose another lover. "No," she whispered as her eyes began to feel with tears. "No more heartache. No more pain. I can't fall in love," she whispered angrily as her knuckles were turning white from gripping the letter to tight. "I'm not going to fall in love again." Her blue eyes open with tears and anger as she crumpled the letter into a ball and stood up. "I never even loved Athis!" She threw the ball at the door. "I never even looked at him like that," she whispered venomously.

The Listener then sat on her bed, placed her face in her gloved hands, and closed her eyes. The images of the ginger Dunmer entered her head. Their first hunting trip together when they almost encountered a troll, their laughs in the mead hall, practicing archery. He always seemed more happier and relaxed when she was around. Even Vilkas and the others noticed. She enjoyed his company, but she can't just fall in love with him. She just lost her husband and she doesn't want to lose another one. Tears began to come down. Athis will never have her heart, for she never even looked at him as a lover, just a Shield-Brother.

She stood up, quickly dried her eyes, then headed for the door, ignoring the letter beside it. When she opened the door, she found Cicero looking up at her with wide eyes filled with concern. "Cicero came to check on you. Is everything alright, Listener?"

The Listener fought a smile through. "Yes. Everything is alright," she answered as steadily as she could.

"What did the Dunmer say?" Curiosity flooded his large amber eyes.

The woman took a deep sigh and shook her head. "Nothing." She then walked back into her room with him behind.

"It must say something. Please tell Cicero," he begged.

Keira sadly smirked as she lightly shook her head as his brown eyes grew the size of two moons. "The letter is by the door," she muttered.

The Keeper pranced to the crumpled ball, straightened it out, then read it. After a moment, he cried in shock. "What?"

She looked at him with confusion.

"How dare he think he can get the Listener that easily." He tossed it aside, then looked at her with emotion swirling in his eyes. "Do you have feelings for this Dunmer?"

The woman shook her head sadly. "No. I never have." She just could not believe that he held feelings for her all that time. It was sad in a way.

He closed the door, then dashed to her and looked down at her. "You mean to tell Cicero that you don't love this Dunmer?"

"No!" She cried in anger. "I don't love him. I don't want to love him, let alone anyone else." She looked away sadly. The thoughts of replacing Farkas and being left alone once more scared her. No one can replace him and she does not want to be a widow once more.

"Then let Cicero take care of him," the jester's voice grew cold and eerie. "He won't bother you any longer after the Fool of Hearts takes care of him. No one will even know."

Keira looked at him with wide eyes as her heart stopped in horror. "What are you saying?" She whispered. Was her friend really talking about killing her Shield-Brother and trusted friend?

Cicero chuckled darkly as a twisted grin grew upon his face. "Cicero'll wait days if he must to get the Dunmer alone before my dagger whispers into his heart and draws his-"

"Stop right there, you twisted little freak," she growled as she slowly stood up in anger, making the Keeper look at her meekly. "He is my Shield-Brother and trusted friend. I don't care if I love him or not." She began to step forward as he stepped back. "Don't you EVER talk about him like that." The Nord jammed a finger into his chest as she spoke, making him look up at her with fear as his back was against the wall. She got close to his face with her eyes burning poisoned daggers into his and snarled, "Get. Out."

Without saying a word, the Keeper walked out the room with his head hung low, then closed the door behind.

Keira took a deep breath. She had to talk to Athis. She then headed to her chest at the foot of her bed and grot dressed in her hide armor, then walked out to the main room. "Lucien," she called to the spectral assassin, who was taking to Nazir, then looked at her with white eyes as she kept walking. "You're coming with me. We're going to Whiterun."

"Yes, Listener." The assassin followed her up the stairs.

When she found Cicero sitting by the Night Mother's coffin with his knees to his chest and face buried in his arms, she growled, then quickly continued her way.

"Did something happen?" Lucien asked softly as they were heading to the entrance.

"He's lucky that I'm merciful," she muttered darkly as she opened the door to the cold. She won't forgive Cicero easily for this. It'll be awhile until she speaks to him again.


	22. Chapter 21

On the way to Whiterun, Keira was explaining to Lucien about what the Keeper had said about her Shield-Brother after reading the letter. The specter then looked up at her with his white eyes. "Do you not know what you mean to the Keeper?"

She looked down at him in confusion. "What?"

He looked ahead of himself. "He is scared of losing his only friend as well as the Listener. By you feeling love for this Dunmer, he thinks you'll never return."

The woman thought about it. Cicero hated to be alone and even asked her if she was leaving the Borhterhood once. "He does have a fear of abandonment," she muttered softly. She then shrugged. "Well, I'm still not going to forgive him that easily." The thought about what he said made her blood boil.

The specter gave an amused chuckle. "Agreed. He is a complex man. Has a heart that can't stop easily, but has a fraglie mind."

It was true. The Keeper's heart was strong and was willing to die for his family and the Night Mother, but his mind was like thin ice over a lake, with enough pressure, it would break.

* * *

Keira, who was wearing her dark-green dress, took a deep breath to calm her nerves about talking to Athis. She looekd at her friend. "I want you stay in the guest bedroom on the left upstairs while Athis is here."

"Very well," he answered. He then looked at her with wonder. "Why did you bring me along?"

The Nord looked at him with a small smile. "I need a friend just in case anything happens."

"Listener," he said as he gave a curt nod of his head.

She placed her hand on the door's handle, then walked out of her home, heading for Jorrvaskr. On her way there, she tried to practice how she would talk to Athis, until she just took a deep breath to calm her mind. She just hoped that things would go well between them. When she arrived to the home of the Companions, she hoped that the Dunmer would be in the training grounds where he usually is, and sure enough, there he was practicing archery. "Athis?" She called softly as he released an arrow.

The Dark Elf lowered his bow, turned to look at her as a smile grew on his fce. "Keira," he said as he walked up to her and placed his bow on his back. "What are-"

"I need to talk to you," she cut in as she looked him in his slanted crimson eyes.

"All right."

"At Breezehome."

"Certainly." He then walked beside her as they began to head for the Nord woman's home.

As they were walking to her home, Keira nervously placed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she secretly looked up at the elf with his ginger hair in its usual high ponytail. He had a fit build, not as strong as Farkas of course, but good enough to protect and defend her. He then looked down at her from the corner of his eye, making her quickly look away as she felt her cheeks flush. He was a good-looking elf.

The walk was silent and felt almost awkward, until they arrived at the house, then they both felt more relaxed. The woman then closed the door and looked at her Shield-Brother nervously. "I got your letter," she explained softly.

Athis took a deep breath as she lightly shook his head, then looked at her. "Keira, I'm sorry. I had to tell you and I thought I was never going to see you again."

She looked at him in wonder. "Why now? Why after my husband's death?" Annoyance and anger began to make her heart pound. What in Sithis' name was he thinking?

The elf took a deep breath and looked at her with truthful eyes. "I can't stand to see you unhappy. Now you're on your own and I doubt that jester would make anything better. Also, eight months is a long time to keep something secret."

She hugged herself and walked away from the door to the table in the corner, absoring his words. "You wasted months, Athis," she replied coldly. "I don't want to fall in love and I don't want to lose another man." It was the dark truth. The truth that made her energy drain.

"I did not waste my time," Athis stated defensivly. "I knew Farkas was a good husband to you, but now I do not want to stand aside and let you go. I've cared about you since you first arrived, then I found myself falling in love with you."

Tears began to burn in the back of her eyes as she tried to push them away. "I'm never going to fall in love again," she announced angrily. "My husband is dead."

"I know," he said quietly as he walked up to her, turned her around by the upper arms to face him, then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about Farkas. I really am."

"I loved him," she whispered as tears escaped and the anger of his death began to build. She had to admit that it was nice to feel arms hold her close like in a protecting way. Then the memories of Farkas holding her close flashed through her mind. She then walked away out of Athis' hold. "I got my revenge on the bandits," she told him coldly.

"You went into a bandits' camp alone?" He asked.

"I had to." Anger began to burn as the widow remembered her holding her husband dying in her arms. "I couldn't let them live as my husband lays dead!" She then looked at him with tears streaking her face, then screamed in rage, "They deserved to die!"

Athis was calm as his eyes were filled with sympathy. "It was a tragedy, Keira."

The widow looked away as tears dripped down her face and looked in front of her as the dark memories flooded her mind. "I don't even care about love anymore," she said in a shaky vocie. "I'm now scared of losing another husband. I'm scared of being left alone again." The thought of being left alone sent more tears and made her body began to shake. Until gentle hands were placed on her upper arms, making her feel comfort.

"You won't lose another husband," Athis whispered. "I promise you that."

Keira felt her heart turn to stone. The thought of losing another husband, attending another funeral, made more tears slowly run down her cheek. "No," she whispered. "Not again." She then walked away from him, heading to the stairs. "I'm done. I lost my husband and now I have you telling me that you hold feelings for me. That's the last thing I need."

"Keira, I just don't want to lose you," Athis tried. "I'm not asking you to marry me."

"Good!" She barked. "Because I'm never getting married again!"

He ran up behind her, grabbed her upper arms, and turned her around to face him. "Listen to me," he began strongly as his eyes were showing desteration. "You can't give up. Not like this. The Keira I knew-"

"Dammit, Athis!" She screamed as she shoved him away and looked up at him with tears begnning to roll down her cheeks as he looked at her in a puzzled way. "Half of the Keria you knew died with Farkas. Now go. Leave me alone." She quickly stormed up the stairs to her room and locked it. A few seconds later, she heard steps coming up the stairs to her room.

"Keira, just listen to me," the elf's vocie came from the other side as she slid to the floor as her heart was breaking. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to leave you if I'm dead or alive. I loved you for a year now."

"You wasted your time!" She yelled, feeling herself about to snap any second.

"No, I have not. The woman I love right now needs someone."

Keira clentched her fingers in her hair as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the Dunmer's words.

"I'm not going to turn my back on her. I love you, Keira."

Her eyes snapped open with anger blazing in them. "I don't love you!" She scmreamed as tears flooded from her eyes. "To Oblivion with you! Now leave me alone, dammit!" She then hugged her knees like a little girl and waited. Silence. Then fianlly the sound of his footsteps began to fade away, eventually the front door opened, then closed. She broke down crying with her face in her hands. That was it. He was gone.

A soft knock was behind her then a deep vocie followed, "Listener? May I come in?" She weakily stood up, unlocked the door, then opened it to Lucien, who was looking at her with emotionless eyes. "I heard what happened."

The shattered woman sat at the foot of her bed and sobbed with her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do, Lucien. He loves me, but I don't want to fall in love again. I don't want to attend another funeral!" She then began to cry.

"Do you love this Dunmer?" His slow voice calmly questioned.

Keira looked up at him with red eyes and a tear-stained face. "I don't know," she whispered. "I thought I didn't, but-"

"You carry feelings for him, don't you?"

"What if he dies in my arms?" She whispered as she looked away as she thought about holding Athis breathing his last in her arms like Farkas. The life drainig from his eyes as he faded away forever. She quickly pushed the thought away. "We're leaving in the morning, Lucien," was all that she could mutter, before she stood up and headed down stairs to be alone.


	23. Chapter 22

In the morning, Keira was getting ready to leave for Dawnstar as Lucien was patiently waiting by the door. "Are you sure you want to leave without saying good-bye to your friends?" He asked slowly with his white eyes looking at her.

"Postive," she answered sternly as she was placing a red apple in her pouch for Shadowmere.

"What about Athis?"

The woman froze, then took a deep breath as she started to walk to the door. "Even him."

"You care for him, don't you?" The ghost looked at her with his white eyes.

She didn't look at him. "I think I do, but-"

"You can trust him, he'll protect you, and you do care for him more than a friend."

"No, Lucien, I don't," she snapped as she gripped the handle of the door.

He chuckled amusingly. "Whatever you say, Listener."

The Nord rolled her blue eyes as she opened the door with the spirit following. The two of them headed to the gates, then down the path, the she stopped, frozen in her tracks when she saw Athis waiting by the stables. She quickly pulled out Lucien's scroll and summoned the specter away before he could do or saying anything. She placed the scroll back in her puch of her hide armor, and carried on her way to her horse.

"Keira," Athis began as she walked up to Shadowmere, "I want to apologize for yesterday."

She didn't look at him as she pulled the black horse from the stall. Questioning if she did have feeling for the elf or not. His accent was starting sound sweet like honey to her and was wondering if she could be with a Dark Elf.

The Dunmer took a deep breath and smirked sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

She had to saything now. "You know what I'm afraid of," she said quietly. "I don't want to fall in love, Athis. Not six days after my husband's death."

"I know. I should've respected it more, but I was worried about you and-"

The woman looked up at him as she walked around her horse, who nuzzled her. His red eyes were sincere and true as he looked at her. "I know, but-" She felt her heart began to tremble with emotion as her eyes began to feel with tears. "Oh Hircine," she groaned in annoyance as she turned away and whipped her eyes. "Why do I always cry, dammit?"

"You hold a lot of pain," her friend answered softly and ran a finger gently through her hair.

"I'm tired of feeling pain," she sobbed she pulled her head away. "I'm tired of the memories of Farkas."

"I know you are," he said gently as she sniffled. "They will never go away, but they can lessen as you carry on and not cling on to them. Keira, for your sake, please let go-"

Keira whipped her head angrily to the Dunmer, who loooked at her in a puzzled way. "I'm never going to let him go!" She cried as she jumped on Shadowmere and took the reins.

Athis grabbed her arm. "I'm not telling you to let him go. I'm just saying give love another chance."

She looked down at him as tears ran down her face and hissed, "Let me go."

His hard crimson eyes looked deep into her own and siad, "Never."

With that, Keira kicked Shadowmere making him stand on his hind legs and cry as Athis quickly released her arm, then the horse and rider dashed away for Dawnstar. Tears began to run from the corners of her eyes from the wind and the pain. She let him go and it was the last time that they'll ever see each other again.

"Keira!" A distant voice called from behind.

She looked back and found Athis riding the black horse from the stables behind her. She looked back in front of her and kicked Shadowmere to go faster.

"Keira!" He called again. "Stop!"

Tears began to stream down her face as she realized that he was never going to let her go. The soud of thundering hooves were pounding in her ears as the elf was catching up. They continued to run past the keep, into the wilds of Skyrim. He was not going to let her go without a chase. She could tell Shadowmere wanted to give up the chase, but she slowed the horse down, Athis cought up to her. He quickly jumped off the tired horse, and right when she was about to kick Shadowmere, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. She tried to fight and kick him away. "Let me go, you elf!" She screamed as she flailed her limbs.

"No, Keira!" He said as he tried to keep her in his arms.

Tears were now running down her cheeks as she fought to get to Shadowmere. "I don't want you!"

"That's a lie!"

"Dammit, Athis, I don't want to lose another man!" With that, she stopped fighting and broke down crying as she placed her face in her hands and cried like a lost child.

The elf wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he whispered, "You're not going to lose me. I promise you. You won't lose me." He began to stroke her hair lovingly.

All she could ask was: "How do you know?"

"Becuase I'll never let you go. I love you, Keira. I know you still love Farkas, and I'll never replace him and won't ever expect you to stop loving him." He paused and said quietly, "I guess now the question is: Do you love me?"

Keira closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. Never before as a man chased her on horseback or written her a letter to get her heart. He had his eye on her fo a year, but never interfered in her merrage. Athis was loyal and true to the Companions and he'll be the same to her. If there was any man she could trust her heart and feelings with, it'll be him. "Yes," she answered quietly as a smile of love grew on her face.

He kissed her on the head as she felt love consume her. This was real.

* * *

Keira left the next day for Dawnstar as she had to talk things over with Athis to understand that things were going to be taken slow in their relationship, since her husband did only die six days ago. The elf completely understood.

When she arrived at the Sanctuary, she simply told her family what had happened and they were all surprised to hear, but were overall happy for her. The Listener headed to her room with a smile on her face and sat on the bed, happily thinking about Farkas. He would want her to be happy. She knew he would.

Then a knock was on her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to Cicero, who looked at her with sad, large eyes.

She stood up and looked at the fool with wonder. She had completely forgotten about the Keeper's words.

"Cicero heard about the Listener and her new love with the Dunmer," he said meekly. He then looked at her with eyes glowing from tears as his voice craked, "Cicero is sorry for what he said. He never wanted to offend the kind Listener and-"

Keira smirked sadly as she walked up to her friend and hugged him. "Apology accepted, brother." She gently pulled away with a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a kind smile. She really missed the fool and couldn't ignore him for punishment. They were friends after all.

Cicero beamed up at her with a smile on his face. "Oh, thank you, Listener, thank you!"

She wrapped arm around his shoulder and the two of them headed back to the others as they began to laugh once more.


	24. Epilogue

Six months had past since the death of Farkas and becoming the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, when Keira and her new husband, Athis, had just arrived from Riften from their wedding to Breezehome. The woman was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed her nightgown, thinking about everything that had happened recently. A thought then ran through her mind, making her eyes slowly grow wide with wonder. She has to tell Athis that she was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. That's one of the reasons why her first husband died. He was worried that he was losing her and she still has to go to Dawnstar. She did not want the same things happen to Athis.

"Keira?" A gentle accent of a Dunmer came from the entrance of the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking," she said with a small smile without looking at him.

Her husband walked to her, sat beside her with his arms around her waist. "Like what?" He asked as he pulled her close to him.

She smiled. "Nothing much."

Athis kissed her shoulder lovingly, then said quietly, "I always wondered why you and Farkas didn't have any kids."

Her smile faded as she laid back in bed with her husband's red eyes looking at her in wonder. "I can't have kids," she answered softly. She looked away from him. "An accident happened when I was twenty, and well," she rolled to her side facing the bed as the memory of being stabbed flashed before her eyes. "I couldn't have any kids." The only one she ever told was Farkas. No one else knew that, but him. When people would ask why doesn't she have kids? She would simply say that she and her husband didn't want any- meanwhile Farkas wanted to have a son.

Athis laid beside her and looked at her with sympathic eyes as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry about it." Her husband then scooted closer to her and gently kissed her. Love was in her heart as her eyes fluttered close.

He then pulled away and kissed her shoulder lovingly.

The thought of repeating the past made Keira slowly opened her eyes as rolled on her back with him on top. She had to tell him who she really was. Beisde she still has to go to Dawnstar. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him worry. "Athis," she began quietly as he was kissing her neck.

He placed his chin on her chest and looked up at her with wide crimson eyes. "Yes, love?"

She paused. "Never mind."

Her husband carried on loving her as she silently promised herself that she would tell him the truth. Someday she'll tell him. Just not now.

* * *

**I just want to say, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading it. =)**


End file.
